blend
by de hyuk1015
Summary: hyukjae, berumur 18 tahun dan berjiwa pembangkang dinikahkan dengan donghae, pebisnis muda berusia 24 tahun dan berkeperibadian dingin.. / bad summary.. / haehyuk / yaoi / dldr..
1. Chapter 1

Hyukjae menikah di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun dan donghae 24 tahun. Ketika hyukjae memulai semester pertamanya di salah satu universitas terkenal di seoul, orang tua mereka menikahkan mereka.

Lee hyukjae, mahasiswa fakultas seni. Hyperactive, memiliki passion yang sangat kuat dalam dance, kadang menjadi troublemaker dan mempunyai jiwa rebellious. Hyukjae tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengan suaminya yang sekarang, tapi kakak laki-lakinya, heechul, berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menikah.

Lee Donghae, bekerja sebagai vice president, memiliki kepribadian yang terbalik dengan hyukjae. Memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, bersikap dingin dengan orang-orang, tak terlalu banyak bicara dan workaholic. Memutuskan untuk menerima menikah karena menganggap semua ini hanya untuk bermain.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak pernikahan mereka, kini mereka hidup bersama di apartemen yang diberikan oleh orang tua hyukjae sebagai kado pernikahan mereka. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui pernikahan mereka. Hanya keluarga dan beberapa teman yang mengetahuinya.

.

"hey, donghae, sudah kubilang jangan menaruh benda sembarangan, simpan lagi ke tempatnya. Dan jika sudah memakai sepatu jangan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Memberekan rumah itu melelahkan, kamu harus tahu itu."

Setiap pagi hyukjae terus berteriak dan mengomel. Dan donghae tak pernah memperdulikannya. Hyukjae selalu ingin rumahnya terawat dan bersih, tapi donghae selalu tak pernah perduli dengan semua itu.

Hyukjae dan donghae mempunyai kesepakatan. Mereka tak tidur satu kamar, hyukjae bertugas untuk memasak dan memberekan rumah, donghae membiayai semua kebutuhan rumah danjuga kebutuhan hyukjae.

"itu tugas seorang istri, jadi itu urusanmu." Jawab donghae dingin.

Selama sebulan, mereka jarang berbicara, jika kalian bertamu ke apartemen mereka, maka kalian tak akan pernah menyangka mereka sudah menikah. Mereka sering bertengkar karena hal yang kecil dan setelah beberapa waktu mereka akan melupakannya.

/

"makan malam sudah siap"

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar donghae dan langsung menuju ke meja makan. hyukjae langsung memakan makan malamnya tanpa menunggu donghae.

"apa kamu tak bisa memasak yang lain?"

Donghae duduk di seberang hyukjae, sehingga hyukjae dan donghae duduk berhadapan. Selama mereka menikah, hyukjae hanya memasak pasta atau omelet. Kadang jika dia sedang malas memasak dia akan memesan makanan dari restaurant.

"tak usah dimakan kalau bosan, aku tak rugi jika kamu tak makan, bukan urusanku"

Donghae mendecak dan tertawa sinis, menatap hyukjae.

"apa? Aku memang tampan, tak usah melihatku seperti itu" nada suara hyukjae menantang.

Donghae tak bicara lagi, dia mengambil piringnya dan memulai makan malamnya.

"apa besok kamu di rumah? Besok teman-temanku mau datang ke rumah"

"terserah" jawab donghae tanpa ekspresi.

/

"hyukkie, ini apartemenmu? Besar sekali" ucap ryeowook, dia menyusuri setiap sudut apartemen hyukjae dengan takjub.

"kamu tinggal sendiri di sini?" giliran sungmin yang berbicara.

"tidak, aku tinggal dengan, umh, teman dekat" jawab hyukjae. "kalian duduklah, aku bawakan minuman dan makanan untuk kalian. Jika kalian ingin menonton, ada beberapa dvd yang bisa kalian tonton di rak samping televisi"

Ryeowook, sungmin, yesung dan kyuhyun merupakan teman satu jurusan hyukjae. Mereka akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka. Ryeowook, sungmin dan yesung tak mengetahui tentang status hyukjae yang sudah menikah, karena mereka bertiga memang tak terlalu dekat. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat hyukjae semenjak sekolah dasar, jadi dia mengetahui tentang donghae.

"apa suamimu ada di rumah?" tanya kyuhyun ketika membantu hyukjae membawakan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"sstt, dia sedang di kamarnya" bisik hyukjae.

Hyukjae memang menyembunyikan tentang pernikahannya, dia membiarkan orang-orang mengenalnya dengan status single. Pernikahan ini tak pernah dia harapkan. Heechul berkata padanya, "hey, lee donghae, pebisnis muda yang hebat, dia terkenal sangat dingin pada siapapun. Belum pernah ada yang menaklukan hatinya Apa kamu tak ingin menaklukannya? Anggap saja ini sebuah tantangan, jika kamu bisa menaklukannya, bukannya itu hebat?"

Heechul sangat mengetahui adiknya seperti apa. Hyukjae selalu menyukai tantangan dan heechul memanfaatkan itu. Heechul memang tak terlalu hapal dengan sikap donghae, tap dia yakin, donghae bisa merubah sikap hyukjae dan menjaganya. Api dan air, kombinasi yang sangat baik.

* * *

lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Berbagi tempat dengan orang yang baru kita kenal bukan perkara mudah. Setelah menikah, donghae dan hyukjae langsung menempati apartemen mereka.

"baiklah, disini kita ada satu buah kamar dan rooftop bedroom. Kamu mau dimana?"

"rooftop, tapi kamu tak boleh naik ke atas tanpa seijinku" jawab hyukjae langsung.

"siapa yang akan memasak dan membereskan rumah?"

"mengapa kita tidak memperkerjakan maid saja, itu lebih mudah"

"orang tua kita tak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Kamu hanya perlu memasak untuk sarapan dan makan malam. Dan kamu tak perlu membersihkan ruangan setiap hari. Mudah kan?"

"ck"

Alasan utama orang tua hyukjae menikahkannya untuk membuatnya bisa mandiri. Hyukjae terlalu nyaman dengan perhatian lebih yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Di rumah, hyukjae bagaikan bayi kecil yang selalu butuh kasih sayang orang tuanya, tapi di luar dia selalu mencari perhatian orang lain dengan menjadi troublemaker.

Hyukjae sangat senang dengan kerapihan dan membersihkan ruangan mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai hobi lain hyukjae selain dance. Jadi sepertinya tak akan menjadi maslah untuk hyukjae.

Apartemen yang donghae dan hyukjae tempati, ruangan tanpa sekat dimana ruang santai untuk menonton televisi terkoneksi langsung dengan dapur dengan meja makan dan kitchen bar. Satu buah kamar tidur dan rooftop bed room diatasnya. Kamar mandi terletak di antara kamar tidur dan dapur.

Dan di ruang santai yang tak bersekat itu, tv flat besar terpasang di dinding lengkap dengan segala macam audio home theaternya. Satu buah sofa minimalis -yang cukup untuk 6 orang duduk- berwarna hitam. Dan juga satu buah meja kerja untuk donghae.

.

Donghae, seorang pria yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk bekerja. Kehidupannya berjalan secara teratur. Dia ingin semuanya teratur dan oleh karenanya baginya disiplin dengan waktu sangat penting. Semua yang dia kerjakan harus sesuai dengan waktunya. Berbeda dengan hyukjae, dia tak suka dengan segala macam yang teratur. Mematuhi sebuah peraturan bukan sifatnya. Dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

"aku berangkat ke kantor pukul 08.00, jadi kamu harus selesai memasak sarapan pukul 07.30. aku tak ingin ada kata telat"

"mwo, aku harus bangun jam berapa? Semester ini aku tak ada yang masuk pagi, ya, untuk hari rabu aku masuk pagi, tapi untuk sisanya dimulai pukul 11.00. kalau begitu aku harus bangun setiap pagi?"

"aku tak mau tahu, kamu istriku, jadi harus melakukannya"

"ish, aku tak mau!"

"aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu orang tuamu sudah tak memberimu uang lagi dan mereka menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Dan kamu tak bodohkan untuk mengerti apa yang aku lakukan jika kamu tak bersikap seperti istri yang baik"

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya, sedangkan donghae nyaris tak berekspresi.

"asal kamu tahu aku tak pernah berminat untuk menerima pernikahan ini. Tapi kakakmu datang padaku dan menceritakan semua tingkah lakumu yang buruk. Dan orang tuamu tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubahmu. Dan mereka akhirnya berpikir, mungkin pernikahan akan merubahmu. Satu hal yang membuatku mengubah keputusanku untuk menikahima, setelah kupikirkan sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan. Pertama, orang tuaku akan berhenti untuk menyuruhku menikah. Kedua, akan ada yang mengurus kebutuhanku jadi aku tak perlu memperkerjakan seorang maid, dan-"

"bodoh, kamu membiayai hidupku jadi sama saja kamu memperkerjakan seorang maid" hyukjae menyeringai. Donghae tertawa mendengarnya.

"lihat siapa yang bodoh. Dengan kata lain kamu menyamakan dirimu dengan seorang maid? Hmm, kupikir kamu pintar"

"gezz, jadi kamu menganggapku maid mu?" hyukjae menggertakan giginya lagi.

"kamu yang bilang, tuan muda lee hyukjae" donghae tersenyum. "aku tak menganggapmu sebagai maid, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai istriku. Ini janjiku. Dan kamu bisa memegang janjiku ini, aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Dan apa kamu ingin mendengarkan alasan ketigaku?"

Hyukjae tak menjawabnya, dia sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Hyukjae berpikir dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan menikahi lee donghae.

"alasan ketiga, aku hanya menganggap ini sebagai permainan. Kamu hanya kujadikan sebagai pengalih dari rasa stressku dari bekerja. Aku tahu mengubahmu tak akan mudah tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan"

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menunjuk muka donghae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"jika kamu pikir ini semua menyenangkan, maka akan ku buat itu salah. Aku tak akan mudah untuk kamu rubah! Ucamkan itu! jika kamu menganggap ini sebuah permainan, OK, aku tak akan membuatnya permainan ini mudah. Kamu sudah memilih hard level. Kita buat kesepakatan, siapa yang meminta cerai lebih dulu, dia yang kalah!"

donghae menanggapi hyukjae dengan menyeringai padanya, seolah berkata 'lets see'. Tapi ekspresi donghae berubah menjadi datar setelah hyukjae meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"a game. Just a game" donghae menggumam.

.

'permainan. Permainan macam apa ini? Dia ingin mengubahku? Kamu berurusan dengan orang yang salah lee donghae. akan ku buat kamu takluk padaku dan kamu akan selalu menuruti semua keinginanku.' Pikir hyukjae.

.

Bagi mereka berdua, pernikahan ini memang sebuah permainan. Ya, memang sebuah permainan yang dibuat oleh heechul. Heechul meyakinkan mereka berdua pernikahan mereka berdua hanya sebuah permainan, hanya sebagai alasan untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Tapi heechul tak pernah menyadarkan mereka tentang arti sebuah pernikahan karena heechul membiarkan mereka sendiri yang menyadarinya.

Benar kata hyukjae, permainan bodoh macam apa ini? Untuk apa melakukan permainan bodoh ini?

Harga diri, harga diri seorang lee donghae dan lee hyukjae sangat tinggi. Mereka tak pernah mau untuk mengalah.

/

Sebulan berlalu, hyukjae melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik.

"kulakukan ini semua untuk uang jajanku" hyukjae akan selalu mengulang kalimat ini untuk menghilangkan rasa malasnya ketika harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Hyukjae melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Kegiatan kuliahnya membuatnya sedikit melupakan tentang permainannya. Tapi selama ini, dia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menaklukan donghae.

.

.

"hyukkie, kamu tinggal dengan siapa di sini?" tanya ryeowook.

Ryeowook, sungmin, yesung, kyuhyun dan hyukjae baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mereka. Kini mereka sedang duduk-duduk di meja makan.

"teman" jawab hyukjae singkat, berharap tak ada pertanyaan lagi tentang donghae. hyukjae tak ingin status pernikahannya terbongkar. Hyukjae tak bermaksud menyembunyikan tentang pernikahannya. Hanya saja hyukjae berpikir, jika orang-oran mengetahui tentang pernikahannya, dia tak bisa bermain sesuka hatinya lagi.

"teman? siapa?" tanya yesung.

Ketika hyukjae hendak menjawab pertanyaan yesung, terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, dan semua pandangan tertuju pada sumber suara. Berdiri seorang pemuda dengan baju kemeja panjang yang digulung dan jelana jeans hitamnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya hyukjae.

"kantor dan aku makan malam di luar"

Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa memandang teman-teman hyukjae.

"sombong sekali, kamu tinggal dengannya?" ucap ryeowook. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"sepertinya aku mengenalnya" yesung sedang mengingat-mengingat wajah donghae dan dia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dia lupa dimana itu.

"aku harus pulang, aku ada keperluan lain, apa kalian masih ingin di sini" kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"kalau kamu pulang, tentu saja kita pulang. Kita datang ke sini naik mobilmu, jadi kamu harus mengantar pulang kami" sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"see you tomorrow guys" hyukjae melambaikan tangannya ketika teman-temannya meninggalkan apartemennya.

Hyukjae mendesah karena belum menemukan cara untuk menaklukan donghae. Sekarang donghae benar-benar membuat hyukjae bergantung padanya. Uang jajan yang diberikan donghae tak cukup untuk dirinya bersenang-senang. Uang tabungan yang dia punya sudah habis untuk membeli Audi nya.

Untuk sementara waktu hyukjae memutuskan untuk berperilaku baik dan menuruti apa mau donghae, "kulakukan ini semua untuk uang jajanku"

Dia hanya mengalah sementara waktu, dia mengalah untuk menang.

.

Hyukjae sedang malas untuk memasak, jadi dia hanya membuat ramyun instan. Saat hyukjae hendak memakan ramyunnya, terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan muncullah donghae.

"buatkan lagi satu" donghae duduk di kitchen bar.

"kamu bilang tak makan malam di rumah"

"buatkan lagi satu" donghae mengulang kalimatnya lagi. Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut.

"hei, itu punyaku" hyukjae menaikkan suaranya karena donghae mengambil ramyunnya. Seperti biasa donghae tak memperdulikannya. Dan hyukjae pun hanya menurut, membuat lagi ramyun.

"aku kira ini akan menyenangkan, tapi aku merasa bosan. Ternyata membuatmu menjadi orang yang baik sangat mudah"

"kalau begitu ceraikan aku dan mengaku kalah"

"ck, your wish. Ku pikir, permainan baru dimulai, my lovely wife. Good nite"

Donghae mengacak-acak rambut donghae sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

"OK. Perang di mulai lee donghae. kini aku tak perduli dengan uangmu"

Hyukjae menyeringai.

.

To be continued..

.

* * *

a/n:

aarrrrrggghhhhh.. author gak tau nulis apaan ini.. kayaknya alurnya berantakan banget, semoga kalian para readers ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya, hhe..

makasih untuk perhatian kalian semua.. kalian benar-benar membuat mood author membaik..hhe..

**Zoldyk, guest, shimmax, fishy kece, fitri flames, elfishy, sri, paradisaea rubra, lee eun jae, jiaehaehyuk, myNENG'phantom, lenyclouds, nvyptr, eternalpolarise, imNari, arit291, fetwelve, bluerissing, tika, kim hyun soo, Dong Rim, one, Arum Junnie, leehyunseok99, AnieJOY'ERS, guest, myfishychovy, queenshipper, joyersVA, BooFishy, love haehyuk, eunhaeshipper, F3, 0212echy, jewel97, demikyu, yumiewooki, BABYJEWELs, Asha Lightyagamikun…**

Mohon dukungannya lagi untuk mereview, menurut kalian bagaimana chapter ini? ^^

Kalau ada yg kurang ngerti bisa ditanyakan langsung..oia, untuk pendeskripsian apartment haehyuk mungkin gak jelas, tapi terserah bayangan kalian aja deh ya..

Sekali lagi makasih ya.. *hug

.

Oia,, untuk yang nunggu lanjutan ff author yang lain –kalau ada ya-, bener-bener maaf bgt.. author lagi stuck banget.. gak tau harus nglanjutinnya kayak gimana,hhe,, mohon pengertiannya.. soalnya lupa juga ma ff author jalan ceritanya kayak gimana, jadi harus baca ulang lagi.. *dasar author dongdong

Idenya malah pengen bikin yg baru aja,hhe..


	3. Chapter 3

06.00 AM

Alarm di kamar donghae membangunkan si pemilik kamar. Donghae memulai aktifitas paginya dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

Donghae mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa dia bawa ke kantornya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Donghae merasakan ada yang tak biasa seperti pagi-pagi lainnya. Dia tidak mendengar suara tanda adanya aktifitas di dapur.

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung melihat ke dapur, tak menemukan sosok yang setiap pagi selalu dia lihat.

"jadi permainan sudah di mulai. good" Donghae tersenyum.

.

Di lain tempat, hyukjae sedang berada di apartemen sederhana. Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar atau lebih tepatnya menggedor dengan tidak sabar. Seorang remaja membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"ya, hyukjae hyung, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu tidurku" remaja dengan perawaknya yang kecil berteriak pada hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan langsung masuk ke dalam tak memperdulikan omelan dari si pemilik apartemen.

Hyukjae langsung menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es, mengambil dua butir telur dan beberapa bahan lainnya untuk membuat omelet.

"aku yakin kamu belum sarapan kan taemin? Akan ku buatkan kamu sarapan"

"hyung, apa yang bisa ku bantu? Ini semua tak gratis kan?"

Taemin duduk di meja makan dan memerhatikan hyukjae. Taemin adalah teman hyukjae di dance clubnya. Dia satu tahun lebih muda dari hyukjae.

"kamu tidak bersiap untuk sekolah?"

"seminggu ini aku libur hyung, tadi aku kan sudah bilang waktu hyung menelepon"

"sorry, aku lupa"

"oh iya hyung, hyung tak menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami hyung?"

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba kesal mendengar kata suami. Hyukjae akhirnya menceritakan tentang "permainan" pada taemin. Hyukjae berani menceritakannya karena taemin salah satu temannya yang mengetahui pernikahannya. Selain taemin dan kyuhyun, ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahuinya, namanya lee joon.

"jadi?"

"jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk" hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya, mencari kata yang tepat "arrgh, aku butuh uang taemin!"

"memangnya donghae hyung sudah tak memberimu uang?"

"uang untuk minggu ini masih ada, tapi aku tak yakin minggu depan dia masih memberikanku uang atau tidak"

"hyung sudah punya rencana apa?" hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum evil.

"aku hanya melakukan sedikit pemberontakan kecil"

.

Donghae melonggarkan dasinya ketika memasuki apartemennya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya karena menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Biasanya hyukjae selalu ada di rumah jika dia pulang dari kantor.

Donghae merebahkan badannya di sofa, mengistirahatkan badannya sebelum mandi. Namun istirahatnya terusik karena ada bunyi bel yang di pencet dengan tidak sabar.

"selamat malam tuan lee"

Seorang security apartemennya menyapa donghae bersama seorang pemuda –yang sepertinya mabuk- yang donghae sangat kenal. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aaaah, suamikuuuuuuu"

Donghae mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari hyukjae.

"apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Tanya donghae pada security. Donghae yakin hyukjae pasti sudah berulah karena dia harus ke apartemennya bersama seorang security. Sementara hyukjae masih menggelayutkan pelukannya di leher donghae.

"dia memencet bel setiap penghuni dan itu tak terjadi mala mini saja tuan lee. saya harap ini tak akan terjadi lagi tuan lee" Jawab security.

"maafkan kelakuannya kalau begitu. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf saya untuk semua penghuni" donghae ingin membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf, tapi hyukjae yang sedang "bergantungan" di leher donghae membuatnya kesusahan.

"baik tuan lee. saya pergi dulu. Selamat malam tuan lee"

"selamat malaaaaaaaaam" hyukjae melambaikan tangannya pada security.

Donghae membawa hyukjae ke kamarnya dengan susah payah karena hyukjae terus menggerakkan badannya.

"suamiku, tadi aku menghasilkan uang yang banyak, taemin dan leejoon mengajakku untuk dance battle, dan kami menang. Aku memang hebat suamiku" hyukjae tertawa dan donghae hanya mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi.

"dan kamu tahu suamiku, setelah itu, taemin dan leejoon mengajakku ke club untuk merayakannya dan leejoon menantangku untuk minum. Dan aku berhasil menghabiskan satu botol vodka" hyukjae tertawa lagi membanggakan dirinya. "aku memang hebat" kenyataannya hyukjae hanya minimum setengah gelas vodka.

Donghae membaringkan hyukjae di kasurnya dan melepaskan sepatu hyukjae, sementara hyukjae terus berbicara sambil menutupkan matanya.

"suamiku" hyukjae menunjukkan telunjuknya ke donghae. "aku akan membuatmu takluk padaku. Ingat itu! aku akan membuatmu menuruti semua keinginanku!"

"ck" donghae meninggalkan hyukjae yang sudah tertidur.

.

Keesokan paginya. Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena pengaruh mabuknya semalam. Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

Hyukjae mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Terakhir yang dia ingat, dia sedang berada di club bersama taemin dan lee joon. Kepalanya langsung pusing setelah meminum setengah gelas vodka. Kadar toleransi tubuhnya terhadap minuman beralkohol memang rendah.

Hyukjae melihat jam dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00. hyukjae merentangkan badannya dan turun dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, hyukjae ke dapur karena perutnya meminta untuk di isi. Saat hendak membuka lemari es, mata hyukjae melihat ada _post-it_ berwarna biru laut menempel.

_Hukuman karena sudah minum-minum dan membuat kekacauan, hari ini kamu tak boleh keluar rumah! Aku tahu hari ini kamu tak ada kegiatan kuliah. Selamat beristirahat my monkey.. jangan lupa untuk membuat makan malam.._

_Your lovely husband.._

Hyukjae meremas _post-it_ nya dan berlari ke pintu depan, mencoba membukanya.

terkunci!

"ikan brengsek!" hyukjae meninju pintu dan menendangnya. *pintu yang malang

/

"jadi bagaimana adik tersayangku? Ulah apa yang sudah dia buat?"

Heechul sedang mengunjungi adik iparnya, donghae.

"semalam dia pulang mabuk dan memencet bel setiap pintu apartemen yang dia lewati"

"jadi dia sudah mulai menunjukkan sikapnya"

"ya, dia benar-benar mudah terpancing. Aku hanya sedikit memancingnya dan dia langsung meledak"

"lalu, kamu tahu apa rencananya?"

Donghae mendadak tertawa mengingat kejadian semalam, saat hyukjae menunjuk mukanya dan menantangnya.

"dia ingin membuatku takluk dan menuruti semua keinginannya."

"dan kamu tak akan semudah itu untuk menuruti semua kemauannya kan?"

"sepertinya dia tahu aku akan menghentikan pemasukan keuangannya jika dia berulah, dan dia sudah mencari cara untuk mengantisipasinya. Dia mencari uang dengan dance. Aku pikir aku mendapatkan satu poin dari permainan ini."

Donghae dan heechul tersenyum puas. Sepertinya rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sementara itu, orang yang sedang dibicarakan donghae dan heechul sedang duduk malas di depan televisi. Menggerutu karena tak menemukan channel yang menarik.

Hyukjae semakin kesal karena donghae juga menyita handphonenya. Dia tak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

"arrrrgggggghhh, bosaaaaaaaaaaaan. Dasar ikan bau amis kurang ajar, awas kau! Demi ikan-ikan di laut, aku akan membuatmu membalas semua ini!" teriak hyukjae.

/

Saat donghae masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hyukjae sedang memakan makan malamnya.

"selamat datang suamikuuuu" ejek hyukjae. Donghae tak memperdulikannya, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tak berapa lama dia keluar lagi, sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"bagaimana harimu? Aku harap menyenangkan"

"terima kasih suamiku, aku sangat menikmati hari ini" jawab hyukjae sarkastik.

"good" jawab donghae singkat.

Donghae dan hyukjae memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. setelah makan donghae mandi dan hyukjae membereskan meja makan dan mencucinya.

Besoknya, hyukjae sudah dilepaskan (?) oleh donghae dan handphonenya juga dikembalikan. Setelah kejadian ini hyukjae membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri, jangan pernah mabuk lagi.

/

"hyukjae hyung" sapa taemin. Hyukjae sedang berada di dance clubnya.

"kemarin mengapa kamu tak bisa dihubungi? Apa suami tersayangmu menghukummu?"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Taemin dan lee joon tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dugaan mereka benar.

"apa yang sudah suamimu lakukan?" tanya taemin.

"berhenti memanggilnya suamiku, dia ikan bau amis terberengsek yang pernah aku kenal" bentak hyukjae.

"sorry.. sorry.. calm down please" taemin menenangkan hyukjae dan leejoon menahan tawanya. Mereka berdua tahu marah hyukjae seperti apa. Dulu mereka pernah mengalami bagaimana mengerikannya hyukjae ketika sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dan semenjak itu mereka berdua tak pernah punya niat lagi untuk mencoba membuatnya marah lagi..

"dia mengurungku dan mengambil handphoneku. Aku akan membalas perlakuannya"

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya leejoon.

Taemin dan lee joon menunggu jawaban hyukjae. Hyukjae berpikir keras.

"entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya"

"jyah" teriak taemin dan lee joon kompak. Dan hyukjae cuma nyengir.

.

To be continued..

.

* * *

a/n:

I know.. I know.. ini pendek banget.. sabarrrr ya… *ditimpuk readers

kalian mau panjang tapi lama update atau pendek tapi updatenya gak lama? *polling,hhe

author bikinnya spontan soalnya.. tulis langsung update.. author cuma ada waktunya bentar sebelum pergi ke kampus,hhe..

makasih untuk lenyclouds, Daevict024, hyukkiefhisy, elfishy, shimmax, dekdes, anonymouss, love haehyuk, MyNENG'phantom, meile ichigo, demikyu, kim hyun soi, one, fatwelve, lemonade, ayymiele, paradisaea rubra, jiaehaehyuk, Ms. Lee, bluerissing, lee minji elf, lee eun jae, hera3424, boofishy, volum48, F3, nurul p putri, lee ah ra, lyndaariezzm arum junnie, pumpkinsprakyumin, dan untuk para followers baru yang gak bisa authir tulis dan yg udah fav juga..

*bow *hug

mian gak bisa balas review satu-satu.. makasih untuk saran dan koreksi-koreksinya, kalian sangat membantu..

untuk yang minta lanjuuut,, sippp, dah lanjut yah..

untuk yg nanya orang ketiga,, pasti ada, tapi gak sekarang.. kira-kira siapa ya? ada saran?

untuk pair kyumin, yewook, kyusung, minwook atau yang lainnya,, author blum kepikiran ke arah situ,hhe..

Ok.. siyuuu..


	4. Chapter 4

"hyung, donghae hyung takut dengan apa?" tanya taemin. Hyukjae, taemin dan leejoon sedang mencari cara bagaimana untuk 'mengganggu' donghae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama hyukjae tinggal bersama dengan donghae, dia tak terlalu tahu tentang kebiasaan donghae. Mereka berdua hanya bertemu saat sarapan dan makan malam. Mereka jarang mengobrol, kecuali jika bertengkar dapat dikatakan mengobrol, mungkin itu satu-satunya cara mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"lalu kebiasaannya?" kini lee joon yang bertanya.

"aku tak terlalu memerhatikannya, lagipula untuk apa aku memerhatikannya. Dia selalu bangun pukul 06.00 dan pulang sebelum jam makan malam. ku pikir di otaknya hanya ada kata bekerja, karena setelah makan dia akan duduk di meja kerjanya dengan map-map yang menumpuk. Dia juga jarang keluar."

"lalu apa yang dia tak suka atau yang selalu membuatnya marah?"

"kurasa setiap apa yang kulakukan selalu membuatnya marah. Dia tak pernah suka jika aku bangun telat, dia tak suka makanan yang manis, dia juga tak suka jika aku menonton dengan suara yang keras. Dulu aku pernah membentakku karena menonton dengan suara yang keras, dan dia juga tak pernah suka jika aku menonton film horror. Jika aku menonton film horror dia akan pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu"

"hyuuuung, apa donghae hyung takut dengan hantu makanya dia bersikap seperti itu?" Taemin berteriak antusias.

"geez, bodoh, kenapa baru terpikirkan." Hyukjae memukul kepalanya. "akan ku takut-takuti dia"

"hyung, kenapa hyung tak mencoba membuatnya jatuh cinta pada hyung? Jika dia jatuh cinta pada hyung, pasti dia akan menuruti semua kemauan hyung"

"kamu benar-benar pintar taemin" hyukjae mengacak-ngacak rambut taemin.

"jangan! Ku ingatkan lee hyukjae, jangan pernah main-main dengan cinta" muka leejoon mendadak serius. "bagaimana jika kamu juga nanti jatuh cinta padanya?"

"aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya" hyukjae menepuk pundak leejoon.

"hyukki, aku benar-benar serius. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Ku ingatkan lagi, cinta bisa membuatmu sakit. Sekarang kamu mungkin sedang bermain-main dengan cinta, tapi nanti cinta yang akan mempermainkanmu. Cinta datang karena terbiasa, nanti kamu akan mengerti dengan ucapanku" Ucap leejoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan hyukjae dan taemin.

/

"suamiku, kamu sudah pulang? Aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Sebentar lagi masakannya matang, lebih baik kamu mandi dulu dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya" hyukjae memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"apa kamu sakit?" donghae mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan perlakuan yang dia dapatkan.

"aku hanya berusaha jadi istri yang baik" senyum belum hilang dari wajah hyukjae.

Donghae tak meladeni hyukjae, dia langsung ke kamarnya dan mandi. Saat donghae keluar dari kamarnya, hyukjae sudah duduk manis di kursinya. Hyukjae kembali tersenyum saat melihat donghae.

"melihat senyummu kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut donghae, tapi hyukjae mendengarnya seperti sebuah penegasan.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik padamu"

"jika kamu berpikir aku akan memberikan uang jajanmu untun minggu ini, lebih baik lupakan, karena itu sebagai hukuman karena kamu sudah berulah"

"aish, aku tahu kemarin aku salah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi suamiku"

"jangan memaksakan untuk tersenyum, kamu terlihat jelek jika kamu ingin tahu"

Senyum hyukjae mendadak pudar tapi beberapa detik kemudian hyukjae menyeringai.

"Jadi biasanya aku terlihat tampan? Terima kasih suamiku"

"ck, apa kamu sedang merayuku?"

.

Dan seperti biasa, donghae setelah selesai makan malam, kembali bekerja. Sedangkan hyukjae membereskan meja makan lalu duduk di sofa, menonton film.

"hyukjae, kecilkan suaranya"

Hyukjae pura-pura tak mendengar donghae, dia menutupi tawanya dengan bantal yang sedang dia peluk.

"lee hyukjae, kecilkan suaranya"

"huh?"

Hyukjae menengokkan kepalanya dan masih pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan donghae.

"kecilkan suaranya"

"mana asik jika menonton dengan suara kecil."

"tapi aku sedang bekerja"

"lebih baik kamu menonton dan duduk di sampingku"

"tidak, aku tak begitu suka film horror"

"apa kamu takut dengan hantu?" Hyukjae menghampiri donghae dan menyeringai.

"tidak!" hyukjae tertawa evil ketika melihat reaksi donghae.

Wajah donghae terlihat pucat, tapi entah karena memang takut dengan hantu atau karena hyukjae sudah mengetahui salah satu titik kelemahannya.

"leeee dooong haeeeee" hukjae membuat suaranya seseram mungkin. Donghae membanting bolpoint yang sedang dipegangnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan hyukjae yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan tak lupa, donghae membanting pintu kamarnya.

/

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya taemin. Hyukjae menghampiri taemin dan leejoon yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan latihan dance mereka.

"sukses!" Hyukjae memeluk taemin.

"hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil" leejoon membentak kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berpelukan sambil loncat-loncat. Hyukjae dan taemin melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalian harus melihat reaksi dia saat dia ketakutan. Kurasa nanti aku harus memasang speaker tersembunyi di kamarnya dan aku akan memutarkan lagu-lagu seram."

Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, membayangkan wajah donghae nanti jika dia melakukan idenya itu.

"sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu" Ucap kyuhyun yang baru datang.

"hallo kyuhyun hyung"

"hey kyu"

"hey kyu, aku sudah menemukan cara bagaimana cara mengganggu si otak ikan"

Hyukjae pun menceritakan tentang idenya pada kyuhyun dan mereka berempat pun membicarakan rencana selanjutnya.

/

"kamu mau makan malam dengan apa? Aku sedang di supermarket"

"terserah"

"baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti malam suamiku. Miss you"

Hyukjae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan tertawa geli. Menggoda donghae kini menjadi hobinya. Hyukjae sering menggoda donghae dengan memanggilnya 'suamiku' dan berkata-kata manis pada donghae. hyukjae menerima usul taemin untuk membuat donghae jatuh cinta padanya.

Ekspresi donghae saat mendengar 'rayuan-rayuan' hyukjae selalu membuat hyukjae tertawa lepas.

"sepertinya aku sangat menikmati permainan ini" gumam hyukjae.

/

Malam sudah larut, tapi donghae masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Di kantornya hanya tinggal dia sendiri, semua pegawainya sudah pulang semenjak tadi. Sepertinya donghae akan terus bekerja jika dering telepon tak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

/

Donghae dan hyukjae sedang berada di mobil donghae. mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement mereka.

"apa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan pihak keamanan? Kemarin saat kamu mabuk, kamu pulang diantarkan oleh security. Dan sekarang aku harus menjemputmu di kantor polisi, karena kamu berkelahi gara-gara sekotak coklat"

"coklat itu tinggal satu lagi dan aku yang pertama mendapatkannya. Jadi coklat itu punyaku"

"tapi apa kamu harus bertindak seperti anak kecil? kamu seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria berusia 18 tahun."

"ya! Aku mati-matian mendapatkan cokelat itu karena aku tahu kamu suka dengan cokelat itu! aku memang bodoh! Hentikan mobilnya!"

Donghae tak berniat memberhentikan mobilnya. Jika dia menghentikan mobilnya maka hyukjae akan kabur dan masalah akan semakin rumit. Ucapan hyukjae membuat donghae terkejut. Donghae mengetahui hyukjae 'merayunya' karena hanya ingin menaklukan hatinya. Tapi jika sampai berkelahi hanya untuk mendapatkan sekotak cokelat favoritenya, itu di luar dugaannya.

"ku bilang hentikan mobilnya!" teriak hyukjae lagi. Donghae tak mendengarkan ucapan hyukjae.

"jika kamu ingin lari, berarti kamu benar-benar anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun"

Ucap donghae, mukanya masih tenang. Sedangkan hyukjae, matanya memerah, menahan amarahnya.

.

"terima kasih"

Donghae dan hyukjae sedang duduk di meja makan mereka, saling berhadapan. Donghae yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"terima kasih karena sudah ingin membelikanku cokelat itu untukku."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ketika donghae menatapnya. Hyukjae sedang tak ingin melihat donghae.

"tapi berkelahi bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah."

Donghae berdiri dari posisi duduknya, pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan kotak P3K di tanggannya.

"lebih baik kamu obati memarmu. Aku akan memasakan makanan, aku yakin kamu lapar"

Donghae memasak omelet untuk makan malam mereka. Ketika donghae memasak, hyukjae pergi ke kamar mandi.

/

Keesokan harinya, hyukjae sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tapi pikirannya sedang memikirkan donghae. sikap donghae semalam, dia merasa menemukan sosok donghae yang lain. hyukjae baru menyadari, selama dia dan donghae tinggal bersama, donghae belum pernah seperhatian itu padanya. Walau donghae masih terlihat cuek, tapi hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan donghae semalam.

"arrgghh, lee hyukjae, jangan bilang kamu mulai menyukainya" hyukjae menampar-nampar mukanya sendiri.

Kegiatan melamun hyukjae terhenti karena bunyi bell pintu apartementnya. Hyukjae membukakan pintu dan menemukan pria yang dia tak kenal.

"ah, maaf, mengganggu, aku tetangga sebelah" pria itu menunjuk pintu di samping apartement hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"aku sedang memasak, tapi garamku habis, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit, aku tak mungkin membeli dulu keluar" senyuman pria itu membuat hyukjae sedikit terpesona.

"ah, garam?" hyukjae mendadak menjadi gugup melihat pria di hadapannya.

"punya garam kan?" tanya pria itu, masih dengan senyuman yang membuat hyukjae tak berkedip.

"eh, oh, garam ya, saya ambilkan dulu"

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam dan keluar dengan membawa garam.

"apa kamu sedang sibuk?"

"huh? Tidak, kenapa?" hyukjae sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan si pria.

"apa kamu sudah makan siang? Mungkin kamu bisa mencoba masakanku. Dan sebagai terima kasihku"

"ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya garam"

"tanpa garam yang kamu berikan ini, masakanku tak mungkin enak"

"baiklah"

.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" hyukjae menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu, karena dia merasa tak enak hanya duduk memerhatikan kibum yang sedang memasak.

"tidak usah, sebentar lagi masakannya matang, kamu duduk saja"

"aku ingin membantumu"

Hyukjae membereskan barang-barang yang sudah tak di gunakan dan mencucinya.

"aku kibum, siapa namamu? Dari tadi kita belum berkenalan"

"hyukjae"

"hyukjae, senang bertemu denganmu. Berapa umurmu?"

"aku 18 tahun"

"aku 20 tahun"

"jadi aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"tak usah, panggil aku kibum saja" kibum tersenyum lagi. "bagaimana masakanku?"

"enak, kamu sangat berbakat dalam memasak"

"selagi kecil aku sering membantu ibuku untuk memasak"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dia ingin mengobrol lagi dengan kibum, walau dia baru mengenalnya, dia merasa kibum orang yang menyenangkan.

"kamu tinggal sendiri? Rumahmu sangat rapi"

"kamu sangat suka kerapihan sepertinya"

"darimana kamu tahu?"

"hanya dugaanku saja" kibum tersenyum lagi.

Hyukjae dan kibum terus mengobrol. hyukjae semakin tertarik dengan kibum karena berdasarkan obrolan mereka, sama seperti hyukjae, kibum tak suka dengan peraturan. Hyukjae merasa nyaman saat bersama kibum.

"lain kali akan ku ajak kamu ke restaurant langgananku, aku yakin kamu sangat suka dengan makanannya"

"jika kamu mentraktirku, aku akan ikut denganmu"

"tak masalah. tapi aku hanya tak ingin nanti ada yang mendatangiku karena aku mengajak kekasihnya"

"huh? Oh, itu, aku single, so dont worry" hyukjae langsung gugup.

Kibum tersenyum lagi.

.

.

to be continued..

.

a/n:

orang ketiga muncul.. orang ke empat? kelima? hha..

mian gak bisa balas review lagi.. makasih buat semua yg dah review.. lv you all.. ^^

mohon review lagi.. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Mengenal kibum, bagi hyukjae seperti menemukan jiwanya yang lain. Kibum mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dengan hyukjae. Dance, music, rebellious, troublemaker. Mereka berdua memiliki pola pikir yang sama, hanya saja, kibum lebih bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Hyukjae selalu merasa kibum lebih memahaminya dibandingkan dengan donghae.

hyukjae tak pernah memberitahukan apa yang dia suka atau apa kebiasaannya. Tapi kibum selalu mengejutkan hyukjae dengan isi pemikiran kibum.

Suatu malam, kibum mengajak hyukjae untuk makan malam di luar. Hal pertama yang hyukjae pikirkan adalah donghae. selama mereka menikah, hyukjae selalu makan malam di rumah, bahkan jika teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk keluar di malam hari, hyukjae selalu menolaknya karena donghae selalu melarangnya.

Mengurungnya di dalam rumah, tak ada pemasukan selama seminggu, menyita mobilnya dan handphone. Donghae selalu punya cara untuk menghukum hyukjae dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tapi kini kibum yang mengajak. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kibum itu yang selalu hyukjae inginkan sekarang. Dia akhirnya menelepon donghae dan memberitahukannya kalau dia harus belajar bersama mengerjakan tugas di rumah kyuhyun. hyukjae loncat kegirangan saat donghae mengijinkannya.

Kibum mengajak kibum ke sebuah restoran.

"kadang aku selalu merasa kamu bisa membaca pikiranku"

"ck, aku hanya selalu berusaha untuk memahami orang-orang di sekitarku. Memahami karakteristik seseorang itu menyenangkan"

"kamu mengetahui sifat-sifatku padahal kita baru seminggu bertemu. Aku sepertinya tak bisa menyimpan rahasia jika berurusan denganmu"

Kibum tertawa mendengar ucapan hyukjae.

"dan kupikir kamu masih menyimpan satu rahasia padaku hyukki"

Hyukjae tersedak mendengar ucapan kibum. Kibum benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya, batin hyukjae.

"aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku. Aku ke belekang dulu sebentar"

"hmm"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan meneruskan makan malamnya. Tak lama, ada yang menepuk pundaknya, spontan hyukjae menoleh. Mata hyukjae membulat karena melihat sosok yang tak ingin dia temui.

"d-donghae"

"selamat malam istriku" Donghae duduk di kursi yang tadi kibum duduki. "jadi, ini rumah kyuhyun? dimana yang lain?"

Gulp,,

Hyukjae mendadak salah tingkah karena ketahuan sudah berbohong. Saat hyukjae hendak membela dirinya, kibum datang.

"hyukki"

Kibum dan donghae saling pandang. Tanpa ekspresi. Donghae berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"baby, kamu pulang denganku atau dengan temanmu?"

"ah, d-donnghae, k-kenalkan ini k-kibum. Dia tetangga kita."

Hyukjae mengenalkan donghae kepada kibum. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada kibum dan saling berjabat tangan.

"senang bertemu dengan anda, donghae-ssi" donghae hanya tersenyum.

Donghae kembali menatap hyukjae.

"aku masih ada urusan dengan beberapa partner bisnisku, kamu bisa menghubungiku jika kamu ingin pulang bersama"

Donghae berbicara dengan tegas. Bagi hyukjae, donghae seperti bilang 'kamu harus pulang denganku'.

.

"ku rasa, kamu harus menceritakan tentang… suamimu"

"jadi kamu sudah tahu? Sejak kapan?"

"semenjak kamu mencoba masakanku"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. Clueless.

"jika kamu ingin bilang dirimu single, lebih baik kamu melepaskan cincinmu itu. dan aku tahu bagaimana membedakan orang yang sedang berbicara jujur atau tidak"

Hyukjae melihat jemarinya dan tersenyum lemas melihat cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Semenjak menikah dia memang tak pernah melepaskannya.

"kamu benar-benar mengerikan" hyukjae dan kibum tertawa.

"jadi?"

Hyukjae menceritakan tentang pernikahannya dan 'permainan'nya kepada kibum. Berharap kibum dapat membantunya.

"apa kamu mau aku membantumu?" Kibum menyeringai.

/

"hyukki, kamu ketahuan selingkuh?" –kyuhyun

"aku tidak selingkuh" –hyukjae

"hyung, hyung selingkuh?" -taemin

"aku bilang aku tidak selingkuh" –hyukjae

"akui saja, kamu selingkuh dan kamu ketahuan oleh suamimu" –leejoon

"aku tidak selingkuh!" hyukjae berteriak.

Hyukjae merasa tersudut dengan interogasi yang diberikan kyuhyun, taemin dan leejoon. Dia menyesal karena sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam ke mereka bertiga. Kini mereka bertiga sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun sampai memegang perutnya karena sakit akibat tertawa.

"kalau kalian tidak berhenti tertawa, ku bunuh kalian"

Ucap hyukjae dingin dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun, taemin dan leejoon menutup mulut mereka, mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"lalu apa yang donghae hyung lakukan?" taemin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"aku dan dia pulang bersama. Dan sampai di rumah, seperti biasa, dia memberikan petuah-petuahnya."

"sekarang hukuman apa yang dia berikan?" –leejoon

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"serius?" –leejoon

"tak ada hukuman?" -kyuhyun

"hyung, kenapa hyung tak di hukum?" –taemin

"tidak seru" –leejoon

"membosankan" –kyuhyun

"payah" –taemin

Pletak.. pletak.. pletak..

"awwww" teriak kyuhyun, taemin dan leejiin bersamaan. Mereka bertiga mendapatkan hadiah kecil berupa jitakan di kepala mereka.

"kalian senang aku dihukum?"

Hyukjae menaikkan volume suaranya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari ketiga temannya.

"geez,, ku kira kalian temanku"

"teman? mana ada teman yang selalu berbuat semena-mena pada temannya"

Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya bekas di pukul hyukjae.

"oh ya, jadi sekarang kibum sudah tahu semuanya" tanya leejoon. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"dia bilang akan membantuku"

"hyung, apa hyung menyukai kibum?" –taemin

"selingkuh itu tidak baik hyukki" –leejoon

"kamu sudah menodai kepercayaan suamimu" –kyuhyun

"bicara apa kalian?!" hyukjae berteriak lagi. "geez, berbicara dengan kalian membuatku pusing" hyukjae memijit kepalanya.

"hyung, tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah jam 06.00" -taemin

"waktunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami tercinta" –kyuhyun

"eh, sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar kalian makan malam diluar" –leejoon

"suaminya sibuk" –taemin

"walau sesibuk apapun, seharusnya suami meluangkan waktu untuk istrinya"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan leejoon.

"dia memang suami yang buruk"

"lalu kamu istri yang baik?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku istri yang baik" eunhyuk bangga.

"mana ada istri baik selingkuh dengan tetangganya" –kyuhyun

"akhirnya kamu mengakui dia suamimu, hyukki" –leejoon

Kyuhyun, taemin dan leejoon tertawa lagi. Menggoda hyukjae memang menyenangkan.

"aiisshh, aku pulang" hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"sampaikan salamku untuk suami tersayangmu hyukki" teriak leejoon.

"istriku, buatkan makan malam yang enak ya" teriak kyuhyun.

"iyya, suamiku" teriak taemin.

"kalian semua brengseeeek!" teriak hyukjae.

Braaaakkk.. teriak pintu *eh o.0

/

Hyukjae sedang tidur di sofa ketika donghae datang. Donghae membangunkan hyukjae untuk pindah ke kamarnya.

"aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur di sini"

"nanti badanmu akan sakit jika tidur di sofa"

"…"

"hyukjae"

"…"

"pindah atau mau aku menggendongmu dan memindahkanmu ke kamarmu?"

"ya, aku bangun"

Hyukjae berjalan sambil menutup matanya. Donghae memerhatikannya dan baru masuk ke kamarnya ketika hyukjae sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Guubbrrraaakk..

"hyukjae"

Donghae berteriak dan membuka pintunya. Dia melihat hyukjae sedang duduk sambil memegang kakinya, mukanya meringis kesakitan.

"kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya donghae, dia jongkok di samping hyukjae.

"aku jatuh dari tangga, mana mungkin baik-baik saja!" hyukjae berteriak. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"mana yang sakit?"

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir"

"ayo pindah dulu ke sofa"

Donghae mengalungkan tangan hyukjae ke lehernya dan membantu hyukjae untuk berjalan ke sofa. Setelah mendudukan hyukjae di sofa, donghae mengambil es untuk mengompres kaki hyukjae.

Donghae mengompres kaki hyukjae dan memijit kakinya.

"ini akan sakit, bertahanlah"

Hyukjae meremas ujung sofa, menahan rasa sakit saat donghae membetulkan (?) tulang kakinya. Dan kemudian donghae membalutnya.

"bagaimana?"

"lebih baik"

"minum ini" Donghae memberikan painkiller dan segelas air pada hyukjae.

"terima kasih"

"kenapa ceroboh sekali, huh?"

"ini semua gara-garamu, kalau kamu tak menyuruhku pindah ke kamar, aku tak mungkin jatuh dari tangga"

"maaf"

"huh?" hyukjae kaget dengan apa yang diucap donghae. kata yang diucapkan donghae begitu asing di telinganya. Hyukjae belum pernah mendengar kata maaf dari mulut donghae.

"mau ku antar ke kamarmu? Apa kamu bisa naik tangga? Atau kamu mau tidur di kamarku?

Hyukjae bengong. Masih merasa aneh dengan perlakuan donghae. apa karena terjatuh tadi, otak hyukjae terganggu, membuatnya berhalusinasi berlebihanan.

Belum keluar dari bengongnya, donghae membuat hyukjae semakin kaget. Kini donghae sedang menggendong hyukjae menuju kamarnya.

"donghae, apa kamu menyukaiku?" hyukjae menatap donghae.

"kamu yakin hanya kakimu yang cedera? Sepertinya kita perlu ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa otakmu"

"ya, sepertinya otakku memang tidak beres"

Ucap hyukjae datar. Dia masih shock dengan perhatian yang donghae berikan padanya.

.

"kamu sudah bangun?"

Sapa donghae ketika melihat hyukjae turun dari kamarnya.

"mau ku bantu untuk turun?" donghae menghampiri hyukjae.

"tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" hyukjae menuruni tangga dengan berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Hyukjae berjalan tertatih-tatih meuju meja makan. dia menolak donghae ketika ingin membantunya berjalan.

"kamu tak ke kantor?" tanya hyukjae ketika duduk di kursi.

"tidak, hari ini aku ingin bekerja di rumah saja"

"kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu merasa bersalah karena kejadian semalam dan ingin menemaniku di rumah"

"kalau aku menjawab iya menurutmu bagaimana?" donghae balik bertanya,

"ng, kenapa kamu menjadi baik? Biasanya kamu bersikap dingin"

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memperlakukanmu sebagai istriku? Istriku sedang sakit, jadi aku harus menemaninya" donghae senyum.

'_damn, apa dia juga ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?' _pikir hyukjae.

.

Hyukjae sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan notebooknya, sedangkan donghae sedang bekerja di meja kerjanya. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"suamikuuu, aku haus, bisakah kamu ambilkan minum untukku?"

Donghae berdiri dan mengambilkan segelas air dingin untuk hyukjae.

"tapi aku ingin sodaaaa, suamikuuuu" Hyukjae dengan suara manjanya. Donghae tak menanggapi hyukjae, dia mengambil kaleng soda dan menyerahkannya pada hyukjae.

"suamikuuuu, aku ingin mengambil cemilan, tapi kakiku sakit, bisakah kamu ambilkan untukku?"

Donghae meletakkan kertas yang sedang dibacanya dan mengambilkan cemilan untuk hyukjae.

"suamikuuuu, aku ingin menonton film, bisakah ka-"

Belum selesai hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, donghae sudah berdiri di depan hyukjae.

"kemarin aku membeli beberapa dvd, tapi aku meletakkannya di kamarku, bisakah kamu ambilkan?"

Donghae pergi ke kamar hyukjae. Hyukjae tertawa geli karena akhirnya bisa menyuruh-nyuruh donghae.

'dunia sedang berpihak padaku' pikir hyukjae.

.

to be continued..

* * *

a/n:

hallo lagiii..

langsung balas review, tapi di rangkum ya,hhe..

-orang ketiganya kibum dan ini kihyuk, bukan hyukbum,,

-kibum di bikin lebih tua, author pengen kibum lebih tua dari hyukki *plak.. anggap aja kibum awet mudalah,hhe..

-untuk pengganggu rumah tangga haehyuk mungkin bakal nambah,, tapi ceritanya gak akan di bikin rumit..

-untuk hyukki yang rebellious, chapter depan bakal author kasih,, bener2 rebel..

-donghae suka apa enggak ma hyukki?, mmh,, rahasia *plak

thanks to: **lee minji elf, nurul. , Elfishy, Hae, RianaClouds, Anonymouss, Lee Eun Jae, bluerissing, Arum junnie, fetwelve, Daevict024, sullhaehyuk, kim hyun soo, Kei Tsukiyomi, lenyclouds, lyndaariezz, JejakKaki, Lee Ah Ra, Amandhharu0522, reaRelf, dhian930715ELF, Ayy girl, Asha lightyagamikun, pumpkinsparkyumin, lyaSiBum.. new follower n new fav..**

sorry,, kalau ada yang gak suka kibum jadi orang ketiga.. tapi author gak akan bikin kibum menderita kok, hhe..

selamat datang untuk new reader ^^

review, fav n follow dipersilahkan.. gratis kookk.. hhe

siyuuuu..


	6. bonus

BONUS…

cuma selingan.. gak masuk ke alur cerita dari BLEND yah..

.

.

Question (Q): selamat malam donghae-ssi dan eunhyuk-ssi, bagaimana kabar kalian? Sedang sibuk apa sekarang?

Eunhyuk (E):selamat malam

Donghae (D): selamat malam, kita sedang sibuk membintangi beberapa FF.

.

Q: mengingat begitu banyak FF tentang eunhae, pasti kalian sangat sibuk sekali. Baiklah, mari kita mulai wawancara ini. Berkaitan tentang FF blend dari de hyuk1015, bagaimana menurut kalian bisa membintangi FF tersebut?

E: mmh.. saya merasa tersanjung bisa membintanginya, dari sekian banyak pemain, saya bisa terpilih.

D: sama seperti hyukki, saya merasa tersanjung bisa main dalam FF karya de hyuk1015, kalau saya tidak salah dengar, respon para pembaca terhadap FF blend cukup bagus. Semoga saya dapat bermain lebih baik lagi, dan para pembaca semakin puas.

.

Q: lalu bagaimana dengan karakter yang kalian mainkan?

D: saya bermain sebagai lee donghae, pebisnis muda terkenal yang dingin, tak banyak bicara dan tentu saja tampan.

E: ku pikir kamu tak perlu memuji dirimu sendiri hae

D: diam hyukki. Maaf, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, umur saya 26 tahun, jadi tak terlalu sulit memainkannya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada author-nim, karena jarang sekali saya berperan menjadi orang yang serius, biasanya saya berperan seperti anak kecil. jadi saya sangat senang dan merasa tertantang.

Q: bagaimana dengan eunhyuk-ssi?

E: saya berperan sebagai lee hyukjae, 18 tahun, saya sendiri tak yakin apa wajah saya masih terlihat seperti remaja berumur 18 tahun. Karakter saya di sini pembuat onar, pembangkang, dan dancer yang hebat.

D: hey hyukki, author tak pernah menyebutmu dancer yang hebat!

E: nanti dia akan membuatku jadi dancer yang hebat!

.

Q: blend sebenarnya bercerita tentang apa?

E: biar donghae saja yang menjelaskan

D: blend bercerita tentang donghae dan hyukjae yang dinikahkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi mereka berdua menganggap pernikahan ini hanya sebuah permainan. Siapa yang menginginkan untuk bercerai maka dia yang kalah. Sebenarnya donghae mempunyai alasan lain mengapa dia mau menikahi hyukjae. Mungkin alasannya akan teruangkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

E: dan heechul, kakak dari hyukjae,biang keladi dari semua ini.

Q: apa alasan heechul melakukan itu semua?

D: mian, author-nim melarang kita untuk membocorkannya.

.

Q: baiklah, selain kalian berdua, kita juga mengundang beberapa pemain. Silahkan masuk.

Taemin (T): selamat malam

Leejoon (L): selamat malam semua

Kyuhyun (K): selamat malam

Kibum (Ki): selamat malam

.

Q: selamat malam. bisakah kalian memperkenalkan kalian bagaimana peran kalian dalam FF ini?

T: saya berperan sebagai taemin. Teman dari hyukjae.

L: saya berperan dari leejoon, teman dari hyukjae. Saya, taemin dan kyuhyun bisa dikatakan 3 sekawan yang selalu menggoda hyukjae mengenai pernikahannya dengan donghae. hyukjae selalu bercerita tentang masalahnya pada kami.

K: saya berperan sebagai kyuhyun, teman kecil dari hyukjae

Ki: saya kibum, karakter saya belum terlalu dimunculkan. Tapi saya diposisikan sebagai orang ketiga di pernikahan donghae dan hyukjae. Karakter saya hampir sama seperti hyukjae, hanya saja otak saya lebih pintar.

E: hyukjae bukan bodoh, dia hanya polos.

K: polos adalah kata halus dari bodoh.

L: oleh karena itu tiga sekawan senang menggoda hyukjae.

E: author-nim! Buat aku pintar!

.

Q: saya punya beberapa pertanyaan dari para pembaca. Pertanyaan pertama dari hera3424, hae dan hee, apa mereka berkomplot?

D: ya, donghae dan heechul berkomplot, untuk alasan kenapa mereka berkomplot masih dirahasiakan oleh author-nim. Iya kan thor? *wink *author pingsan

.

Q: pertanyaan dari Arum junnie, anonymous, jadi selama ini hae memang sudah merencanakan untuk mengubah hyukjae?

E: yupz,, evil diva sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

.

Q: pertanyaan dari Ellizabeth Kim, lenyclouds, donghae sebenarnya suka atau tidak dengan hyukjae?

E: tentu donghae akan suka dengan hyukjae. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona seorang lee hyukjae.

D, T, K, Ki: ck

D: mungkin sekarang belum bisa diceritakan, masih menjadi rahasia perusahaan.

.

Q: pertanyaan dari F3, lee eun jae, rencana apa antara hae dan hee?

D: rahasiaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. rahasia.. rahasia..

E, T, K, Ki: ck, over

.

Q: pertanyaan dari jiaehaehyuk, siapa yang akan menyerah duluan?

K: mengingat kibum, mungkin hyukjae akan memilih selingkuhannya. Jadi dia ingin meminta cerai.

L: ssst,, kamu jangan mengumbar aib teman kita. Hyukjae memang selingkuh, tapi dia teman kita.

Ki: tapi semua kembali lagi ke author-nim. Kita masih belum diberi tahu kelanjutan kisah ini. Jadi, maaf, kita belum bisa memberitahukannya. Hanya donghae dan eunhyuk yang sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

D & E: RAHASIA!

T, L, K, Ki: LIKE I CARE!

.

Q: pertanyaan selanjutnya dari kim hyun soo, mpreg kah?

E: sebenarnya saya gak mau. Tapi itu kembali lagi ke author-nim.

D: saya pernah mengobrol dengan author, katanya tidak ada mpreg.

.

Q: pertanyaan dari amandhharu0522, leejoon suka dengan hyukjae? Rearelf, kibum suka hyukjae?

E: chapter depan ada moment leejoon-hyukjae dan kihyuk moment juga.

Ki: dan donghae mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya.

.

Q: pertanyaan dari iyaSiBum, kenapa kibum selalu jadi orang ketiga?

Ki: tenang saja, kalau author-nim bikin karakter saya menderita, awas! Hati-hati kalau pulang! *smirk

.

Q: pertanyaan terakhir, untuk chapter 6, apa ada bocoran?

T: chapter depan ya, no comment

L: joonhyuk moment!

K: interogasi dari tiga sekawan

Ki: Kihyuk sweet moment

E: sang troublemaker beraksi

D: RAHASIA!

T, L, K, Ki, E: CK.. CK.. CK..

.

E: bila kalian mempunyai pertanyaan untuk kami, bisa kalian tuliskan di review

D: untuk reviewer yang beruntung, review kalian akan kami balas..

T, L, K, Ki, E, D: siyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..

.

a/n

muehehehehe.. author lagi stressssss…

tapi lumayan bikin ni chapter stress author agak berkurang..

oia, pertanyaan di ambil dari chapter 1-5..

thanks to : Asha lightyagamikun, reaRelf, Fishy, boofishy, lee ah ra, fetwelve, lyndaariezz, lenyclouds, sullhaehyuk, daevict024, KyuHyuk Love, Anonymouss, Kei Tsukiyomi, one, ayyu. Annisa. 1, lee minji elf, ayy girl, myfishychovy, renaeunhaehyuk, viia Ryeowom, F3, Casanova indah, nurul. p. putrid, kim hyun soo, new follower, new fav.. n yg dah follow n fav author..

tengkyu so much,, *bow

ok.. chapter 6 hari rabu/kamis yah.. hhe..

siyuuuuuu..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6..**

.

"bagaimana kakimu?"

Hyukjae sedang berkunjung ke apartemen kibum. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan hyukjae, jika dia sedang tak ada kegiatan di luar, dia akan mengunjungi kibum dan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kibum. Hyukjae tak pernah mengajak kibum untuk ke apartemennya, karena hyukjae tahu, donghae tak akan menyukai hal itu.

"membaik. Kurasa besok aku sudah bisa mulai kegiatan danceku lagi"

"apa kamu masih suka melakukan street dance?" Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya.

"uang yang ku dapatkan cukup untuk bersenang-senang"

"apa donghae hyung mengetahuinya?"

"dia stalkerku, tentu saja dia tahu" hyukjae memasang muka serius dan kibum tertawa.

"apapun yang kulakukan dia selalu tahu, dia benar-benar mimpi burukku"

"hyukki, kenapa kamu menyetujui pernikahan ini?"

"heechul hyung menantangku, apa aku bisa menaklukan donghae. ku kira ini akan mudah, aku tak pernah berpikir donghae akan selalu punya cara untuk membuatku kesal dan meyuruhku menuruti semua kemauannya"

"pernikahan itu seharusnya bersifat seumur hidup hyukki, tak seharusnya kamu menganggap pernikahan ini sebuah permainan. Pernikahan adalah ikatan suci. Kamu ingin Tuhan menghukummu karena sudah mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Dia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. arti pernikahan. Apa itu?

"apa kamu berniat hidup dengannya seumur hidupmu? Jika diantara kalian akhirnya ada yang mengalah, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Bercerai? Mau sampai kapan kalian akan melanjutkan permainan ini?"

Ucapan kibum membuat hyukjae berpikir. Kibum benar-benar menyadarkannya.

"kamu bilang ingin membuat donghae jatuh cinta padamu dan membuatnya menuruti semua keinginanmu. Lalu kamu ingin meminta donghae hyung untuk menceraikanmu?" -kibum

"tentu saja"

"kamu lupa atau tak sadar. Kamu pasti tahu betapa ambisiusnya seorang donghae. jika dia jatuh cinta padamu, apa dia akan menceraikanmu begitu saja. Aku pikir kamu tak pernah memikirkan baik buruknya rencanamu hyuk"

"arrrgh, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, mindless. Dia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Dia memang termasuk tipe orang yang bertindak spontan tanpa berpikir panjang.

"heechul hyung pasti merencanakan ini semua dengan sangat matang, hyukki" -kibum

"huh?"

"jangan bilang kamu tak menyadari heechul hyung berada di balik ini semua"

Hyukjae menggeleng, polos. Kibum berdecak.

"heechul hyung sangat mengetahui pribadimu yang mudah terpancing dengan tantangan. Dia menantangmu untuk menikahi dan menaklukan donghae, karena dia tahu, kamu pasti menerima semua tantangan. Dia juga mempertimbangkan sifatmu yang tak pernah berpikir panjang." -kibum

"mengapa heechul hyung melakukannya?"

"mungkin dia ingin merubah sikapmu yang suka membangkang, selalu membuat ulah, manja"

"hei, kenapa aku merasa kamu sedang mengataiku!"

"aku tak mengataimu hyukki, ini fakta!" kibum tertawa.

Hyukjae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"dan kupikir, donghae hyung sejak awal memang sudah menyukaimu, jadi kamu tak perlu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu"

Hyukjae menatap kibum dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu?'

"berikan aku alasan lain mengapa donghae ingin menikahimu? Hanya untuk sekedar sebuah permainan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pasti. Hal itu yang donghae beritahukan padanya.

"lee donghae. pengusaha hebat. Ambisius, dia tak akan menjadi pengusaha hebat jika dia tak mempunyai kemauan yang kuat dan pola pikir yang hebat. dia pasti mempunyai pemikiran-pemikiran yang sudah terencana. Disiplin, dia sangat menghargai waktu. Dan sekarang kamu berpikir donghae hanya berpikir seperti itu? dia hanya membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga mengingat dia sangat menghargai waktu"

"jadi dia jatuh cinta padaku?" hyukjae antusias dengan kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan, tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang. "jika dia menyukaiku kenapa dia tak pernah menuruti apa mauku?"

"karena dia ingin merubahmu hyukki, sama seperti heechul hyung"

Omongan kibum membuat hyukjae terus berpikir. Betapa bodohnya dia. masuk ke dalam perangkap heechul hyung. Dia terperangkap dalam pernikahan ini.' Apa yang salah dengan sikapku. Mengapa mereka seenaknya mengatur hidupku?' pikir hyukjae

Apa benar donghae menyukainya? Bagaimana jika donghae benar-benar menyukainya? Jika donghae dari awal memang menyukainya, jadi tak akan ada kata cerai dari mulut donghae, dan dia tak akan pernah mengaku kalah. Dan dia benar-benar terperangkap dalam pernikahan ini.

"apa kamu menyukai donghae hyung?"

"tidak! Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan pernah menyukainya. Catat itu bummi"

"akan ku catat itu hyukki. Aku harap kamu tak akan malu saat kamu mengakui kamu menyukainya"

"kamu membuatku pusing bummi. Semua ucapanmu membuat aku ingin menghentikan permainan ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kalah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"aku masih tak yakin jika donghae hyung menyukaimu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkannya"

"jadi?" hyukjae berharap kibum dapat memberikannya solusi.

"do what you want and like what you do"

"OK"

"hyukki, ayo ikut aku"

Kibum mengajak hyukjae ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada beberapa alat musik. Gitar, drum, dan alat musik lainnya.

"wah, bummi, kamu bisa memainkan ini semua?"

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia duduk di depan sebuah grand piano dan menyuruh hyukjae untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"aku senang mendengarkan suara piano, aku pernah belajar tapi aku merasa tak berbakat. apa aku bisa request sebuah lagu?"

"your wish is my command, hyukki"

"cheesy"

Hyukjae memukul lengan kibum dan tertawa. Kibum tersenyum melihat hyukjae.

"hyukki, kamu harus sering tertawa, it makes you beautiful"

"I'm handsome! Apa kamu bisa memainkan rivers flow in you?"

Kibum memainkan pianonya. Hyukjae menutupkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada yang dimainkan kibum. Mata hyukjae terbuka ketika mendengar suara kibum yang sedang bernyanyi. Hyukjae memandang kibum dan tersenyum. Kibum pun ikut tersenyum.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slow it down, slow it down, that river flows inside me too_

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Waiting now, waiting now, just be strong, you will make it through_

Hyukjae menatap kibum, kagum. Berada di samping kibum selalu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan hangat. Kibum selalu membuatnya merasa bebas.

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan setelah kibum berhenti memainkan pianonya.

"dengarkan ini hyukki"

Kibum kembali memainkan pianonya. Kibum memainkan prelude in C Minor, jay chou's dragon wheels, jay chou's against the grain dan diakhiri dengan Super Mario. Hyukjae tertawa lagi saat kibum memainkan theme song Mario bros. Memadukan musik klasik dengan modern. So nice.

"hha, aku tahu, jay chou dan yu hao piano duet kan? Apa kamu bisa memainkan saat mereka battle di Secret?"

kibum kembali menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya di tuts piano. Memainkan chopin's waltz (Op. 64 No.2 C# minor) dan black key etude (op. 10 no.5) dengan baik. Gummy smile tak pernah hilang dari wajah hyukjae, dia menggerak-gerakan jari-jarinya meniru kibum memainkan piano. Hyukjae menikmati permainan kibum dan kibum menikmati wajah hyukjae yang ceria.

"kamu benar-benar hebat bummi"

"tadi aku beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan"

"aku tak tahu itu, tapi kamu tetap hebat bummie"

"aku senang melihat kamu tertawa hyukki"

Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya dan suasana mendadak hening.

"hyukki"

Kibum memanggil hyukjae, hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kibum.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, bummie"

Hyukjae mengecup pipi kibum dan pergi. Hyukjae memegang kedua pipinya dan senyum terus mengembang dari wajahnya. Dia kembali ke apartemennya.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat hyukjae dan kembali memainkan pianonya.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan hyukjae dan donghae. hyukjae masih membuatkan donghae sarapan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan hyukjae dan kibum yang semakin dekat. Kibum bergabung di dance club hyukjae. Dia satu group dengan kyuhyun, taemin dan leejoon. Mereka berlima setiap malam sering datang ke acara street dance untuk melakukan battle dance. Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan uang dan melakukan hobinya dengan datang ke acara seperti ini.

Hyukjae tak pernah lagi meminta ijin donghae untuk keluar malam –dan tak menyiapkan makan malam-, dia tak perduli jika donghae marah dengannya. Jika dia terus menuruti donghae, hanya akan membuatnya jatuh dalam perangkap. Hyukjae kini berpikir, sejak awal dia memang tak harus menuruti donghae dan masuk dalam permainannya.

Jika memang donghae menyukainya, hyukjae bisa bilang pada heechul donghae sudah takluk padanya. Kini dia hanya perlu membuktikan jika donghae benar-benar menyukainya. Dan untuk rencana selanjutnya?

"akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti"

Hyukjae tak pernah bisa berpikir panjang.

.

"hyukjae, jika nanti malam saat aku pulang kamu tak ada di rumah, kamu tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Ucap donghae setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"mengurungku? Mengambil kunci mobilku? Menahan uang jajanku? Apalagi yang bisa kamu perbuat?" Jawab hyukjae malas. Dia tak melihat donghae.

"aku tahu setiap malam kamu sering datang ke street dance. Dan kamu sering membolos karena dance. 2 minggu lagi kamu ujian akhir semester, kamu harus belajar untuk ujian" donghae masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"so?" kini hyukjae menatap donghae, dengan nada menantangnya.

"aku melarangmu untuk dance sampai ujianmu selesai" donghae membalas tantangan hyukjae.

"aku tak perduli, apa hak mu?"

"aku suamimu, jadi aku punya hak untuk melarangmu!"

"tapi aku tak perduli dengan otoritasmu sebagai suamiku! Aku akan terus menari sampai aku mati!"

Hyukjae membanting gelas yang sedang di pegangnya dan mendang kursi. Tak perduli dengan kekacauan yang dia perbuat tadi. Dia mengambil tasnya dan membanting pintu.

/

"jadi donghae hyung melarangmu untuk dance?" –taemin

"lalu kenapa kamu masih di sini? Kenapa tak menurutinya?" –kyuhyun

"bukankah kamu istri yang baik?" kini leejoon yang berbicara, dan membuat kyuhyun dan taemin tertawa.

"mengapa aku merasa setiap bercerita pada kalian akhirnya hanya mengolok-olokku? Kibum memang lebih baik daripada kalian?"

"hyung! Apa hyung benar-benar menyukai kibum hyung?" taemin mendadak serius. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"dia pendengar yang baik dan selalu memberikan saran yang bagus."

"maksudku, menyukai, mencintai" taemin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu reaksi dari hyukjae.

"tentu saja tidak" Pipi hyukjae merona merah mengingat kejadian di studio musik mini milik kibum.

"lalu kenapa mukamu merah?" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"uh, ini karena cuaca sangat panas, Taemin nyalakan ACnya" hyukjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "wassup" hyukjae langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, asal suara muncul. kibum sedang berjalan menuju hyukjae dan ketiga lainnya. Hyukjae langsung menolehkan mukanya kea rah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan kibum. Leejon dan kyuhyun memerhatikannya.

"hi hyung, mengapa datang telat, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" tanya taemin saat kibum duduk di sampingnya.

"aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku punya kabar baik, akan di adakan festival dance. Aku sudah mendaftarkan group kita untuk kompetisi dance. Jika kita berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini, kita berkesempatan untuk berlatih dance dengan dancer international dan jika mereka tertarik, mereka bisa merekrut kita untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Hadiah utamanya uang satu juta won."

Semuanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan kibum. Mereka belum pernah mencoba untuk mengikuti kompetisi resmi semacam ini. Mereka melakukan dance hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka. Mereka tak ingin sebuah pengakuan atau penghargaan.

"apa aku sudah salah mengambil keputusan?"

"tentu saja tidak hyung" taemin memukul lengan kibum dan memeluknya.

"kapan waktunya?" tanya leejoon.

"1 bulan dari sekarang" –kibum

"apa cukup?" –kyuhyun

"kurasa cukup" –kibum

Kibum dan ketiga lainnya mendiskusikan tema apa yang akan mereka ambil. Sedangkan hyukjae sedang terlarut dalam pemikirannya. Mengingat donghae melarangnya untuk dance karena ujian akhir semester yang harus dia hadapi.

"hyukki" leejoon menggoyang-goyangkan pundak hyukjae dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"huh? Jadi tema apa yang akan kita ambil?"

"apa kamu masih memikirkan donghae yang melarangmu untuk dance?" -leejoon

"tidak. Sudah jam 7, ayo kita pergi"

Mereka berlima pergi ke sebuah jalan, dimana anak-anak muda seumuran mereka berkumpul. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka melakukan dance battle dengan street dancer lainnya.

Saat hyukjae sedang melakukan pemanasan, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kedua lengannya dan menariknya. Hyukjae berontak dan melihat dua orang berjas membawanya ke sebuah mobil.

Hyukjae terus berontak. Dia menginjak kaki orang yang di samping kirinya dan ketika tangannya terasa longgar dia menyikut dada orang yang berada di samping kanannya. Saat hyukjae mendapatkan kesempatan dia berlari, hingga sebuah motor yang dia kenal berhenti di depannya.

"cepat naik"

Si pengendara motor memberikan hyukjae helm. Tanpa berpikir panjang, hyukjae mengambil helmnya dan naik ke atas motor.

.

"apa mereka masih mengikuti kita?"

Hyukjae membuka helmnya. Mereka berhenti setelah yakin tak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"dimana ini?"

"sungai han" jawab leejoon. Leejon memarkirkan motornya di samping sungai han. Dia turun dari motornya dan duduk di tangga.

"terima kasih" Hyukjae duduk di samping leejoon.

"siapa tadi?"

"mungkin bodyguard kiriman donghae. dia benar-benar tak ingin aku dance lagi"

"tapi dia cukup mempunyai alasan untuk melarangmu? pertama, dia suamimu. Kedua, sebentar lagi kamu akan ujian, dia hanya ingin kamu untuk belajar. Bukan dance di jalanan dan pulang larut malam"

"aku benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil"

"dia hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi lebih baik" leejoon menggantungkan kalimatnya "ku pikir"

"kamu selalu membelanya"

"jika aku suamimu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Pendidikan sangat baik untuk masa depanmu hyukki. Apalagi kamu mengambil di bidang seni khususnya dance. Kamu tak rugi untuk menjalaninya"

"bagaimana dengan kompetisi yang kibum bilang? Kalian ingin mengikutinya kan? Aku tak yakin donghae akan mengijinkanku"

"mungkin kamu bisa merundingkan ini dengannya. Buat sebuah kesepakatan. Seperti kamu akan belajar tapi kamu tetap masih bisa melakukan latihan dance"

Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Dia sedang tak bisa berpikir.

"hyukjae lihat, ada bulan jatuh"

"mana?" hyukjae melihat ke langit.

"bodoh, mana ada bulan jatuh" leejoon memukul kepala hyukjae pelan dan tertawa.

"ck" hyukjae tertawa kecil. dan kemudian tersenyum.

leejoon mengeluarkan handphonenya. Memainkan sebuah lagu. Leejon berdiri dan menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama. Hyukjae menikmati penampilan leejoon.

Leejoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak hyukjae untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Leejoon melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh dan membuat hyukjae tertawa.

Dorky style..

.

.

To be continued..

.

E: "ceritanya membuatku semakin pusing"

D: "peranku di sini sedikit sekali"

A: "mian"

a/n:

sorry gak bisa balas review skrg, nanti next chapt aja ya.. thanks buat semua yang dah review n follow n fav.. sorry juga kalo ceritanya bikin pusing n mengecewakan.. review please..

author lagi di kejar2 dosbing.. jadi gak bisa nyantai buat bikin ff,hhe.. *bow

siyuuuu..


	8. Chapter 7

Blend..

Chapter 7..

.

Memikirkan tentang pernikahannya dengan donghae membuat hyukjae semakin kesal. Sudah 3 hari hyukjae tak pulang ke rumah dan menginap di apartemen lee joon sebagai protes atas tindakan donghae yang mengirimkan bodyguardnya untuk menyeretnya pulang.

"kamu mau pulang kapan?"

Hyukjae memandang leejoon dengan tatapan 'kamu tak senang aku tinggal di sini?'

"mau sampai kapan kamu lari? Kamu harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu hyukki. Kalau kamu tak pulang donghae hyung akan terus menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk mencarimu."

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Selama 3 hari ini donghae terus membuatnya kesal. Setiap malam ketika hyukjae dan yang lainnya hendak melakukan dance battle, bodyguardnya donghae sudah menunggunya dan siap membawa hyukjae untuk pulang. Begitu pun ketika hyukjae hendak melakukan latihan dance di tempat dance clubnya. Akhirnya mereka latihan tanpa hyukjae. Donghae benar-benar melarangnya untuk dance. Buktinya, ketika hyukjae pergi ke kampus, dia tak menemukan bodyguard suruhan donghae.

Hyukjae sudah berusaha untuk melawan bodyguard-bodyguard itu, tapi mereka bukan tandingan hyukjae. Bahkan ketika leejoon dan kibum membantunya, mereka masih kalah kekuatan. Hanya keberuntungan yang membuatnya bisa lari dari para bodyguard itu.

"jooni, apa aku menyerah saja dan meminta untuk bercerai? Aku lebih baik mengaku kalah dihadapannya daripada aku tak bisa dance lagi. Aku tak perduli dengan harga diriku"

"dari awal aku sudah bilang, hentikan permainan bodoh ini. Kamu tak perlu menantangnya dengan mengatakan tentang peraturan bercerai itu"

"saat itu aku sedang tak bisa berpikir!" hyukjae tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap leejoon.

"kamu memang tak pernah bisa berpikir hyukjae!" leejoon membalas dengan menaikan suaranya. "jangan emosi lagi, emosi hanya membuatmu semakin tak bisa berpikir" leejoon menarik tangan hyukjae, menyuruhnya untuk duduk lagi.

"Sekarang aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa?"

"temui donghae hyung dan bicarakan!" jawab leejoon tegas.

Kepala hyukjae terasa berat karena memikirkan maslahnya, Donghae mengambil mobil hyukjae dan tak mengirimnya uang. Karena hyukjae tak bisa menghasilkan uang dari dance lagi, uangnya pun semakin menipis. Dia tak mungkin bergantung terus pada leejoon.

"baiklah, tapi temani aku pulang" dengan gummy smile di wajahnya, hyukjae menarik-narik kaos leejoon. Leejoon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan hyukjae yang mendadak childish.

/

Hyukjae dan leejoon sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen hyukjae. Leejoon terus menarik tangan hyukjae untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"hyukki! ambil kuncimu dan buka pintunya!"

Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati, dia masih tak ingin bertemu dengan donghae. dia bukan takut, hanya saja melihat muka donghae membuatnya muak.

Hyukjae mengambil kunci apartemennya dan hendak membukanya, tapi tak bisa.

"kenapa hyukki?"

"aku tak bisa membuka pintunya, kuncinya tak pas"

"apa donghae hyung hyung menggantinya?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kenapa donghae harus mengganti kunci pintu apartemennya, bukannya donghae ingin hyukjae untuk pulang.

"siapa kalian?" tanya seorang wanita kepada hyukjae dan leejoon. "sedang apa kalian di depan apartemen saya?"

Hyukjae dan leejoon mengerutkan keningnya, apa mereka tak salah dengar.

"apartemenmu? Ini apartemenku!"

"maaf, ini memang bukan apartemen saya, tapi saya menyewanya semenjak kemarin, saya sudah membayarnya"

"huh?"

"apa kamu hyukjae?"

.

"aku tak mengerti dengan si otak ikan itu! dia mengirimkan bodyguardnya dan memaksaku untuk pulang. Dan ketika aku pulang dia dia menyewakan apartemenku kepada orang lain. mengapa dia seenaknya saja membuat keputusan. Itu apartemenku!"

"itu apartemen kalian. Orang tuamu memberikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian" leejoon meralat kalimat hyukjae.

"tetap saja itu punyaku! Aku punya hak, jadi kalau mau menyewakannya harus menanyakan pendapatnya padaku! Oh my god, aku baru sadar, lalu dimana barang-barangku?"

"mungkin di sini" kibum menunjuk secarik kertas.

Jung minah, -Si penyewa apartemen hyukjae dan donghae- memberikan hyukjae secarik kertas setelah menanyakan nama hyukjae, di kertas itu tertulis sebuah alamat.

"minah bilang kamu harus datang ke alamat ini, kurasa donghae hyung pindah ke sini" –kibum

"demi ikan-ikan di laut, kenapa si otak ikan itu bertingkah seenaknya?" –hyukjae

"kamu juga suka bertingkah seenaknya hyukki" –leejoon

"ya! Kamu tak pernah berada di pihakku" –hyukjae

"hyukki, apa rencanamu sekarang?" kibum mendadak serius.

"aku tak tahu" jawab hyukjae singkat.

"kamu yakin ingin memintanya bercerai? Hyukki, ingat, jangan mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan" -leejoon.

"kurasa kamu harus membicarakan ini dengan donghae hyung. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu hyukki, kamu yang menentukan masa depanmu. Perjuangkan apa yang kamu inginkan" –kibum

"kamu ingin hyukjae menceraikan donghae hyung, kibum?" –leejoon

"jika pernikahannya tak bisa dilanjutkan, tak ada cinta di dalamnya, kenapa harus dilanjutkan?" jawab kibum tenang.

"donghae hyung tak mungkin menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja tanpa sebuah pemikiran yang matang. Aku yakin donghae hyung menyukai hyukki" di kalimat terakhirnya, leejoon menurunkan volume suaranya. Kibum menangkap ada kekecawaan di muka leejoon.

"aku awalnya berpikir seperti itu, tapi jika dia memang ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya, kenapa dia bertindak semaunya? Aku yakin donghae hyung menyadari dance merupakan dunia hyuki, jika dia memang menyukai hyuki, mengapa dia merampas dunianya?"

"kita tak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir donghae hyung. Dia pasti punya cara sendiri untuk membuat hyuki bahagia. Dia hanya ingin merubah hyuki menjadi lebih baik" –leejoon

"dengan merebut dunianya?"

"sudah jelas, donghae hyung hanya ingin hyukki fokus dengan kuliahnya dulu, dia tak merebut dunia hyukki"

"jooni, bummi" hyukjae menginterupsi, tapi tak dingarkan oleh mereka berdua.

"kamu lupa leejoon ah, dari awal pernikahan ini hanya sebuah permaianan!" kibum menaikkan suaranya.

"dan ini pernikahan mereka berdua, kita tak punya hak mencampurinya, biarkan mereka membicarakannya!" teriak leejon.

"STOP!" hyukjae berteriak. "jooni benar bummi, ini pernikahanku, aku yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku harus berbicara dengan dia dan mengakhiri ini semua"

Hyukjae mengambil kertas yang berada di meja dan berjalan keluar apartemen kibum. Leejoon dan kibum mengikutinya.

.

"inikah rumahnya? Suamimu punya selera yang bagus hyukki" -leejoon

Hyukjae, leejoon dan kibum berada di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan 2 lantai dan taman kecil yang indah.

"itu mobil donghae hyung kan? Kurasa dia sudah pulang" kibum memencet bell dan tak lama donghae membukakan pintu. Donghae memberikan senyumannya.

"selamat malam donghae hyung, aku mengantarkan istri hyung" leejoon tersenyum lebar, dia menarik tangan hyukjae yang dari tadi terus bersembunyi di belakang leejoon.

"terima kasih leejoon-ssi, kibum-ssi"

"mmh, kurasa kami harus pulang. Selamat malam donghae hyung. Hyukki, sampai bertemu besok. Semangat!" leejoon mengepalkan tangannya dan mengajak hyukjae untuk tersenyum. Hyukjae mengerti maksud leejoon, dia ingin hyukjae segera membicarakan masalahnya dengan donghae.

/

"leejoon, ah, sejak kapan kamu menyukai hyukki?" tanya kibum kepada leejoon. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah café.

"aku tak pernah mengakui perasaan ini. Mengakuinya membuatku terasa sakit. Menganggapnya teman terasa lebih baik. Tak aka nada yang berubah. Kamu juga menyukainya kan?"

Kibum menyunggingkan bibirnya. Kibum juga tak ingin mengakui perasaannya pada hyukjae.

"lebih baik menyesal karena sudah mencoba, daripada menyesal tapi tak pernah mencoba" –kibum

"jika aku tahu hasilnya akan seperti apa, mengapa aku harus mencoba? Ini caraku mencintainya" -leejoon

"ck" kibum berharap dia bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi itu bukan prinsipnya, dia tak pernah ingin ada kata menyesal dalam hidupnya.

/

Setelah kibum dan leejon pergi, hyukjae masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa. Donghae mengikutinya dan duduk di samping hyukjae. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling diam.

"aku ingin permainan ini berakhir. Aku ingin kita bercerai, aku mengaku kalah"

Donghae mendesah dan menyeringai.

"baiklah, the game is game over"

Hyukjae berdiri di depan donghae dan membungkuk.

"terima kasih sudah menjadi suamiku selama sebulan ini. Aku tak akan menutup kemungkinan jika kamu ingin kita tetap berteman. Karena aku tak ingin merusak hubungan baik keluargaku dan keluargamu. Aku juga bertemrima kasih karena kamu sudah berniat ingin merubahku menjadi lebih baik, aku anggap itu sebagai perhatianmu padaku. Tapi aku tak tahan jika kamu melarangku untuk melakukan dance."

Hyukjae mendadak menjadi canggung, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia tak mengira begitu mudahnya mengakhiri ini semua. Kini dia bisa dance lagi tanpa ada yang melarangnya.

"mmh, dimana kamarku? Kurasa aku harus packing barang-barangku. Kirim saja surat cerainya ke rumah orang tuaku atau hubungi saja aku jika kamu membutuhkanku untuk mengurs semuanya"

Donghae menunjuk sebuah kamar, dan hyukjae menuju kamar yang di tunjuk oleh donghae. hyukjae membuka pintu kamar dan langsung menatap kagm dengan isi kamar. Kamar masih dengan konsep minimalis, didominasi dengan warna abu-abu, hitam dan biru laut. Tempat tidur berukuran king size, walk in closet, Tv plus home theater dan sofa berwarna hitam, kamar mandi masih dengan konsep minimalisnya.

"mau apa kamu? Ini kamarku" hyukjae menyadari ternyata donghae mengikutinya.

"ini kamarku?"

"mwo?" hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, berharap dia salah mendengar.

"kamu bilang ini kamarku kan?"

"ini kamar kita" jawab donghae santai. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan tersenyum pada hyukjae.

"MWO!?" hyukjae kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan donghae, tapi hyukjae mendadak tenang. Hyukjae melihat walk in closet, baju-baju donghae dan miliknya sudah tertata rapi di sana.

"terserah, aku akan segera pindah, jadi ini akan jadi kamarmu" hyukjae mengambil koper dan membukanya. Tapi donghae menutupnya dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya.

"LEE DONGHAE! APA MAUMU HUH?" hyukjae berteriak di depan muka donghae.

"aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kamu tak akan pindah kemanapun" donghae masih bersikap tenang.

"apa maksudmu? Kita akan bercerai"

"tapi aku tak mau kita bercerai"

"permainan ini sudah berakhir"

"permainan ini sudah berakhir, tapi tidak pernikahan kita"

'damn, bummi benar. Donghae tak berniat untuk bercerai.' umpat hyukjae dalam hati.

"jadi kamu menyukaiku?" tanya hyukjae terang-terangan.

"sejak awal aku bilang, aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai istriku. Dan aku memenuhi janjiku. Seorang istri dan suami harus tinggal di atap yang sama dan satu kamar."

"sebenarnya apa motifmu menikahiku?"

"aku ingin merubahmu dan hidup bersamamu"

"jadi kamu menyukaiku?" hyukjae masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"I love you hyukki"

Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah. Donghae mengakuinya. Donghae mengakuinya. Donghae mengakuinya. Donghae mengakui dia menyukai hyukjae. [hyuk: tak usah berlebihan thor]

"aku sudah menaklukanmu! Kamu mencintaiku! Aku menang, heechul hyung harus tahu ini"

Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya dan mencari kontak heechul hyung.

"hyung! Donghae mencintaiku! Dia bilang padaku dia mencintaiku! Aku menaklukannya hyung! Aku menang!" hyukjae menutup teleponnya dan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Donghae hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk kembali di tempat tidur.

"sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"huh?" hyukjae langsung diam.

'benar, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sudah menang, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bodoh, kenapa aku tak pernah berpikir lebih jauh. Donghae tak ingin menceraikanku, jadi aku masih menjadi istrinya. Oh, NO! aku akan menjadi istrinya seumur hidupnya. Aku harus tetap menceraikannya!'

"aku ingin kita bercerai"

"tidak akan pernah"

"why?"

"karena aku tak akan pernah menceraikanmu"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu. Dan jangan pernah berpikir 'aku akan membuatmu menceraikanku' lagi, karena aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya"

"geez"

'damn, sudah hapal dengan tabiatku'

"lebih baik kamu mandi. Kamu belum makan malam kan? Mau makan malam di sini atau di luar? Kita belum pernah makan di luar, jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?"

"huh?"

Hyukjae masih belum bisa menerima seppenuhnya apa yang sudah terjadi. Donghae tak ingin menceraikannya, donghae mengakui mencintainya, dan kini donghae memperlakukannya seperti seorang suami yang ingin memanjakan istrinya.

"cepat mandi, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" Donghae mendorong hyukjae ke kamar mandi. "aku tunggu di luar"

'oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, ada apa dengan si otak ikan?'

.

"kamu sudah selesai?"

Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya. donghae menghampirinya dan menyuruh donghae untuk mengikutinya. Donghae membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

Hyukjae hampir mengeluarkan kedua matanya ketika membuka pintu. [hyuk: jangan berlebihan thor!]

Sebuah ruangan dengan dinding yang dilapisi kaca layaknya studio dance. Di pojok ruangan, terdapat sebuah mini compo, rak CD yang berisi Cd-cd miliknya, computer dan camera. Dan sofa di sudut lainnya. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam dan merasa menemukan surganya. Memiliki studio dance sendiri adalah impiannya.

"kamu bisa merekam gerakan dancemu dengan kamera itu. aku juga sudah membuat ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi kamu bisa menyalakan musiknya sekeras yang kamu mau."

"terima kasih"

"kurasa masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Bagaimana jika membicarakannya sambil makan malam diluar"

'benar, masih ada yang harus dibicarakan.'

/

Donghae mengajak hyukjae makan malam di restaurant mewah. Ini pertama kalinya mereka makan di luar, hyukjae mendadak menjadi canggung. Dia menumpahkan minumannya.

'sial, kenapa aku menjadi gugup, aku sampai tak berani menatp wajahnya'

"hyukki"

"ini pertama kalinya kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" hyukjae tertawa sinis.

"kurasa kini saatnya aku untuk terbuka"

"I'm all ears. Tapi tunggu, aku ingin bertanya, sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?"

"entahlah, semenjak kapan rasa ini muncul. tapi semenjak kamu dekat dengan kibum, kurasa aku merasakan rasa cemburu"

"jadi kamu menyewekan apartemen kita karena kamu cemburu dengan kibum?"

Hyukjae tertawa geli membayangkan donghae yang cemburu dengan kibum.

"tidak, aku memutuskan untuk pindah karena ingin membuat studio dance untukmu"

Blush! Donghae sukses membuat wajah hyukjae merona merah. Sebegitu perhatiannya kah donghae padanya, sampai membuatkannya studio dance.

"kamu membuatnya dalam 3 hari?"

"bodoh! Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari dua minggu yang lalu. Itu rumahku sebelum aku menikah denganmu, aku merenovasi salah satu ruangan untuk dijadikan studio dance."

Hyukjae membentuk hturuf 'o' dengan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"dan mengenai tentang kompetisimu dan ujianmu. Kurasa kita bisa membuat sebuah kesepakatan"

Hyukjae memandang donghae, menunggunya untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku bisa mengijinkanmu untuk membawa temanmu ke rumah dan latihan dance di sana. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kamu harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk ujianmu"

"benarkah?"

Wajah hyukjae mendadak cerah. Tak perlu diskusi yang lama untuk merundingkan ini semua. Lagi-lagi ini diluar dugaannya.

"sebagai info, aku sudah memasang kamera cctv di setiap ruangan, jadi aku bisa memantau setiap kegiatanmu di rumah dimanapun aku berada. Aku masih berharap kamu menjadi istri yang baik"

"aish, possessive husband. Kamu takut aku macam-macam dengan bummi?"

Hyukjae menggoda donghae.

"setelah mengetahui apa yang sering dilakukan oleh sang istri terhadap lelaki lain, maka sang suami hanya melakukan tindakan preventif agar sang istri tidak melakukannya lagi"

'Skak mat! Mati kau lee hyukjae'

Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya, enath karena malu atau merasa bersalah pada donghae.

"hyukki, apa kamu mencintaiku?

.

.

To be continued..

.

a/n: Huahahahahahaha… nanggung amaaaaaat itu tebecenya… sengajaaaa.. *ketawa evil

si suami yang possessive dan si istri yang gak suka ma suami.. hmm.. bakal kayak apa ya cerita selanjutnya.. muehehe..

-blend-

Kyu: aku tak main sama sekali di chapter ini!

Tae: aku juga hyung!

Hyuk: sabaaaarrrrrr…

Hae: chapter ini haehyuk momentnya cukup banyak, dan beberapa pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan readers akhirnya terungkap

Joon: joonhyuk momentnya kurang

Bum: kihyuk momentnya juga kurang. Kurasa karakter kibum masih membingungkan.

Hae: tapi karakter donghae semakin jelas

Tae: hyukki hyung laku juga yah

Hyuk: Ya! Apa maksudmu taeminni?

Joon: sudah! Lebih baik kita menjawab pertanyaan dari readers. Si pemalas itu sungguh merepotkan, menyuruh kita untuk membalas para reviewers.

Hae: author-nim sudah capek memikirkan jalan cerita Ff ini, jadi biarkan dia istirahat

Author: hae, makasiiiih, sini author peluk

Hyuk: NOOOOO! Dia milikku!

Author: ish! *ngilang

Kyu: biar aku yang menjawab review pertama dari **ayy girl. **kibum bukan suruhan donghae ma heechul. Dan yupz, jooni suka dengan hyukki.

Hae: aku yang menjawab selanjutnya! Dari **fishy kece**. Hha, aku memang kece. Dan kamu benar, peran saya chapter kemarin sedikit sekali!

Hyuk, tae, kyu, joon, bum: *rolls eyes

Hyuk: review ketiga dari **leedongwook5** . atas nama author, saya ucapkan terima kasih

Joon: review selanjutnya dari **Lee Ah Ra**, saya akan sampaikan kepada author untuk menambahkan haehyuk moment dan joonhyuk moment.

Tae: dia hanya minta haehyuk moment hyung. Baik, review berikutnya dari **one **. mewakili author-nim, sama-sama one-ssi

Bum: dari **Iss sie jewels. **Hyukki kurasa dia penggemarmu. Apa kamu mau membacanya? Tapi aku ini giliranku, biar aku saja yang menjawabnya ya? Iss-ssi, ini udah dilanjut ya, kalo lama mian, timpuk aja authornya.

Kyu: next. Dari **lee minji elf**, terima kasih minji-ssi, ini sudah di lanjut ya, ok, selanjutnya silahkan hae

Bum: hei, dia bilang aku pintar, kenapa kamu tak membalasnya

Kyu: tak penting!

Bum: terima kasih minji-ssi

Hae: baik.. baik.. selanjutnya dari, mmh, **Daevict024, **OK.. sudah dilanjuuuuuuut..

Hyuk: ini dari **elza orizhuka**, makasih elza-ssi, bagaimana sekarang haehyuk momentnya? Sepertinya waktu author-nim buat ngayal kurang, jadi momennya juga kurang.

Joon: dan sekarang dari **sullhaehyuk**. Joonhyuk momentnya emang keren, saya setuju dengan anda. Dan haehyuk moment untuk chapter ini sudah di kasih. Oh, iya, jangan terlalu sering memuji si author itu, nanti dia kesenengan.

Author: leejoon ah, kenapa kamu selalu jahat padaku

Joon: karena porsiku sedikit sekali

Author: karena kamu bukan pemeran utama! Sullhaehyuk-ssi, terima kasih

Tae: and next. **Nvyptr, **sudah di lanjuuut niiiih..

Bum: dari **amandhharu0522, **hae itu seperti laut, laut akan tenang sebelum badai datang, jadi dia masih tenang, kita tunggu kapan badai itu datang. Yo, terima kasih atas semangatnya amandhharu-ssi!

Kyu: **anonymouss. **Dia bilang hyukjae itu bodoh, anda benar, hyukjae memang bodoh! Mana ada bulan jatuh.

Joon: hei, dia suka dengan karakterku, terima kasih mouss-ssi.

Kyu: anonymous-ssi, anda tak perlu memujinya, buang-buang tenaga saja.

Joon: kamu cemburu karena belum ada yang memujimu kyu

Kyu: whatever!

Hae: neeext! Dari **lenyclouds**, anda benar, hyukki hanya milikku, dia jangan jatuh hati pada lelaki lain selain diriku! Terima kasih sudah mendukungku leny-ssi. Kata author, mungkin hanya sampai 10 chapter, karena masih banyak ff lain yang harus di selesaikan.

Hyuk: selanjutnya dari **Rianaclouds**, hha.. sabar riana-ssi..

Joon: memangnya kenapa kalo ada joonhyuk moment riana-ssi? Tp yasudahlah ya, aku memang belum jodoh dengan hyuk. Ok, next, dari **Lee Eun Jae**, aish.. kihyuk moment memang so sweet, tp lebih keren joonhyuk moment kalo menurutku.

Bum: joon kamu tak bisa bersikap baik pada reviewers?

Joon: baik, eunjae-ssi, mian.

Tae: selanjutnya dari . dari awal hae hyung memang suka, dan hyukki hyung bukan keras kepala, tapi bodoh

Hyuk: aku mendengarnya tae!

Bum: slanjutnya dari **pumpkinsparkyumin, **hha,, pemikiranku itu memang selalu benar,, hho

Kyu: dari **aulia**, dia bilang ceritanya bikin penasaran, author-nim emang suka bikin penasaran, terima kasih aulia-ssi

Hae: slanjtnya daru **lyndaariezz, **hyukki hanya untuk hae, dia tak boleh jatuh cinta dengan yang lain. hae sudah jatuh cinta dengan hyuk dari awal. I love you hyukki

Hyuk: *roll eyes

Joon: untuk **guest¸**ok,, sudah dilanjuuut

Tae: **ryu**-ssi, sekarang haehyuk moment! Yeay..

Bum: next from **fetwelve**, what? Saya lancang? Saya hanya blak-blakan. Aish, perfect darimana, lebih bagusan saya

Hae: siriiiiiiiiik *mehrong

Kyu: berisiiik. Review selanjutnya dari **Asha Lightyagamikun**, hha.. ikut ketawa iblis.. hha.. ok.. sudah dilanjut ya asha-ssi

Hae: dari **cassanova indah**, makassiiiihhh.. aku memang lucu.. sudah dilanjut ya

Hyuk, joon, tae, bum, kyu: hueeeeks

Hyuk: review dari **F3, **mmhh,, kenapa banyak banget yg ngedukung hyukjae dengan hae. dan apa hebatnya hae? pangeran fishy?

Joon: mereka memang berlebihan

Hae: terima kasih F3-ssi..

Joon: review dari **haelvoe, **kyaaaa.. next chap udah ada niiih.. hha

tae: review terakhir dari **hana ryeong9**, untuk couple lain kayaknya gak ada,, kata author-nim sih gitu..

Hyuk: Sip,, semua sudah dijawab.. siyuuuuuu next chap

Hyuk, hae, kyu, joon, tae, bum: saraaaaaanghaeyooooooooo..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8/10

-blend-

"hyukki, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

'Geezz.. kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini? Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Bodoh tentu saja aku harus menjawabnya. NO. aku tak mencintaimu. Uh hyukjae itu terlalu kejam. Dia sudah membuatkanmu studio dance. Jika kamu bilang tidak, kamu akan membuatnya terluka. Eh, tunggu mengapa aku menjadi perduli dengan dia? dia hanya membuatkanmu studio dance, hal ini sangat mudah untuknya! Tapi dia perhatian denganku, dia terlalu baik. Arrrgg, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Hyukjae! Biasanya kamu tak pernah berpikir sepanjang ini? Ya! Ada apa denganku?'

"aku tak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Kasihan otakmu jika kamu gunakan terlalu keras, aku tak mau otak istriku rusak" donghae masih dengan ekspresi mukanya yang datar. Hyukjae men_death glare_ donghae.

'otak ikan sialan, apa dia bipolar, sebentar bersikap manis sebentar bersikap dingin. uuh'

/

"wow, hyung, ini lebih bagus dari studio dance club kita, walau ini lebih kecil tapi ini keren" taemin terpesona ketika masuk ke dalam studio dance milik hyukjae. Sesuai yang dikatakan donghae, dia mengijinkan semuanya untuk berlatih di rumahnya. Kini mereka semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali kibum yang belum datang.

"aku ambilkan minuman untuk kalian" hyukjae keluar dari studio dance. Taemin dan kyuhyun sedang mengobrol sambil duduk di sofa. Leejoon sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Donghae hyung suami yang hebat!" taemin masih kagum dengan studio dance milik hyukjae.

"ya, donghae hyung suami yang hebat, tapi sayang dia mendapatkan istri yang payah" ucap kyuhyun sarkastik.

"ya, itu benar hyung, kasihan donghae hyung" taemin mengangguk-angguk, memasang muka iba.

"apa dia tahu kalau istrinya selingkuh?" leejoon ikut nimbrung. Dia duduk di bawah.

"kurasa dia tahu, aku yakin ini alasan kenapa donghae hyung pindah ke sini, karena tak ingin istrinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk selingkuh lagi" –taemin

"apa kurangnya coba donghae hyung, semua yang diinginkan para wanita ada pada dirinya, banyak yang ingin menjadi istrinya, harusnya si istri mensyukuri apa yang dia dapat" –kyuhyun

"hei! Kalian membicarakanku huh?! Aku tidak selingkuh! Dan sebagai info untuk kalian, donghae pindah ke sini supaya bisa membuatkanku studio, bukan karena kibum!" teriak hyukjae yang tiba-tiba muncul, membawa beberapa kaleng minuman soda.

"see! Donghae hyung sampai berbuat sejauh itu, tapi si istri tak tahu diri, dia mengkhianati keperyaan sang suami" –kyuhyun

"aku tidak selingkuh!" hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya.

"hyung, tapi hyung menyukai kibum hyung kan?" –taemin

"t-tidak" –hyukjae

"lalu kenapa kamu gugup?" –leejoon

"a-aku tidak gugup" –hyukjae

"jelas kamu berbicara terbata-bata" –kyuhyun

"aku tidak menyukai kibum!" –hyukjae

"semakin kamu menyangkal, semakin membuktikan jika itu benar!" ucap leejoon tajam

"pandangan matamu terhadap kibum berbeda hyukki, itu terlihat jelas" ucap kyuhyun tak kalah tajam dari leejoon.

"hyung, jangan kecewakan donghae hyung" hyukjae menangkap ada kekecawaan di nada suara taemin. Hyukjae mendesah pelan.

"aku tak tahu ini suka atau bukan" jawab hyukjae, hampir seperti bisikan, tapi ketiga lainnya dapat mendengarnya.

"hyukki, apa kamu ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang pernikahanmu?" leejoon merangkul pundak hyukjae. Menariknya agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"aku tak tahu apa aku pantas berkata seperti ini. Karena aku sendiri belum pernah mengalami sebuah pernikahan. Tapi sebagai teman, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk temanku. Pernikahan bukan hal yang sederhana. Pernikahan mencampurkan 2 karakter manusia yang berbeda dalam sebuah ikatan. Ini bukan hal yang sepele hyukki, kamu tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai sebuah permainan." Leejoon menepuk pundak hyukjae.

"hyukki, apa donghae hyung menyukaimu? Aku yakin dia menyukaimu" tanya kyuhyun serius. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"serius hyung?" taemin terlihat kaget dan antusias. Hyukjae mengangguk lagi.

"kemarin malam aku mengaku kalah dan memintanya untuk bercerai, tapi dia tak ingin menceraikanku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Dia berjanji akan memperlakukanku seperti layaknya suami memperlakukan istrinya"

"hyung, hyung tidur satu kamar?" teriak taemin, makin antusias. Wajah hyukjae menjadi merah. Membayangkan kejadian semalam. Setelah pulang dari makan malam, hyukjae ingin segera langsung tidur. Dia hampir lupa kalau sekarang dia berbagi kamar dengan donghae. Dia tidur di bagian paling pinggir tempat tidur, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan donghae. tapi keesokan paginya, saat hyukjae terbangun, hyukjae berada dalam pelukan donghae.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah hyukjae memerah menyeringai, "kamu tidur sekamar dengannya? Apa semalam kamu melakukan itu?" goda kyuhyun.

"tidak! Aku belum ke tahap itu" hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"belum? Jadi kamu sudah berpikir ke arah situ?" goda kyuhyun lagi.

"oh my god, hyung" taemin menutup mulutnya, tanda tak percaya dengan hyukjae.

"eh, maksudku bukan itu aku" kalimat hyukjae terputus karena terdengar bunyi bell "ah, itu pasti kibum, aku buka pintu untuknya dulu" hyukjae melepas nafas lega, akhirnya penyelamat datang.

Setelah hyukjae keluar, taemin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyalakan musik, memulai pemanasannya. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih diam di posisi mereka. Leejoon yang mendadak diam menarik perhatian kyuhyun.

"yang kamu lakukan adalah terbaik untuknya. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik" kyuhyun meyakinkan leejoon dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"berkorban untuk seseorang yang kita cintai akan terlihat keren, benar kan?" leejoon tertawa kecil.

"yeah" kyuhyun mengajak leejoon untuk meninjukan kedua tangan mereka.

"kamu tahu, orang kedua protagonis di dalam sebuah drama kadang terlihat lebih keren dari pemeran utama" –kyuhyun

"ya, karena para penonton salut dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan olehnya" –leejoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kamu harus mentraktirku, karena aku selalu dengan setia mendengarkan keluhan-keluhanmu" –kyuhyun

"your wish" -leejoon

"dasar pelit" -kyuhyun

"aku hanya hemat!" -leejoon

"hemat dan pelit beda tipis" –kyuhyun.

.

"kurasa latihan hari ini sampai sini dulu, sudah jam 6, aku harus membuat makan malam. apa kalian ingin makan malam di sini?"

hyukjae mematikan musik. Kibum memberikannya handuk kecil dan leejoon memberikannya minuman.

"thanks" hyukjae tersenyum, mengambil handuk dan minumannya.

"apa donghae hyung, tak akan keberatan?" tanya taemin.

"aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja. tenang saja, kalau dia marah itu tanggung jawabku" –hyukjae

"baiklah, aku ingin mencicipi masakan dari Mrs. Lee donghae" leejoon menggoda hyukjae.

Wajah hyukjae memerah karena omongan leejoon. Mrs. Lee Donghae. ini baru pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"ommoooo, wajah hyung memerah lagi" taemin menunjuk wajah hyukjae dan tertawa.

"ish" hyukjae menangkis tangan taemin dan menutup kepalanya dengan handuknya. Tak ingin mereka melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

'aiish, kenapa aku harus malu?' pikir hyukjae.

.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kibum menghampiri hyukjae yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran.

"tak usah, kamu duduk saja seperti yang lainnya. Serahkan semuanya padaku" hyukjae mendorong kibum untuk pergi.

"apa kamu tak mempercayai kemampuan memasakku? Lebih banyak tangan akan lebih baik dan lebih cepat"

"aku percaya, aku tahu kemampuan memasakmu lebih baik dariku, tapi "

"apa kamu takut suamimu marah?" kibum berbisik di telinga hyukjae. Seductive.

"t-tentu saja tidak" melihat kibum yang sedekat itu dengan wajahnya membuat jantungnya bedetak lebih cepat.

"kamu kenapa hyukki? Kamu gugup karena takut ketahuan oleh suamimu atau karena wajahku yang terlalu dekat denganmu?"

Hyukjae mundur satu langkah dan melihat ke kamera cctv. Berharap donghae sedang tak melihatnya.

Kriiiiiing..

'thanks God' hyukjae mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan mengangkatnya. Setelah melihat caller ID di layar, dia sedikit menjauh dari kibum.

"guys, donghae mengajak kita untuk makan malam di luar" teriak hyukjae setelah menutup teleponnya. Kibum menyeringai mendengarnya.

'kurasa dia tak melihatnya. fiuh'

/

"Mr. Lee, sudah waktunya untuk pulang" ucap jinki, sekertaris donghae. donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.

"kamu boleh pulang duluan jinki-ssi" ucap donghae tanpa melihat jinki, dia terlihat serius melihat notebooknya.

"baik, saya pulang duluan Mr. Lee." jinki menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah, jinki-ssi. Kapan pertemuan dengan Mr. Oguri di jepang?"

"jika tak ada perubahan, Mr. Oguri meminta hari jumat minggu ini"

"apa kamu sudah membooking tiket pesawat?"

"belum, Mr. Lee"

"booking tiket pesawat untuk 7 orang. Dan juga booking 4 kamar hotel. Kosongkan jadwal saya untuk hari senin"

"untuk siapa saja? kenapa banyak sekali?" jinki langsung menghampiri donghae dan duduk di depannya, menghilangkan kesan formal.

"kamu selalu cerewet, kerjakan saja" jawab donghae dingin, masih serius dengan notebooknya.

"apa hyung ingin sekalian bulan madu dengan hyukjae? Tapi 7 tiket, untuk siapa lagi, aku, hyung, hyukjae, dan?" jinki menunggu jawaban dari donghae, tapi donghae masih memerhatikan notebooknya.

"hyung!" teriak jinki, dia hampir menutup layar notebook donghae.

"ponakan kurang ajar!" donghae balas teriak, tapi jinki tersenyum, akhirnya dia mendapatkan perhatian dari donghae. "nanti juga kamu akan tahu!"

Jinki terlihat kesal dengan jawaban donghae. "ah, iya, hyung, ahjumma dan ahjussi minggu depan pulang"

"aku tahu. Sudah kamu pulang saja sana!"donghae membuat gesture menyuruh jinki untuk pergi.

"dasar muka ikan!" jinki menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersiap untuk lari.

"ayam kurang ajar!" donghae mencari barang untuk bisa dilempar, tapi jinki keburu keluar dari ruangannya.

Donghae kembali menaruh perhatiannya ke notebooknya. Dilayar notebooknya terlihat hyukjae yang sedang berada di dapur. Yupz, donghae sedang memantau hyukjae dari kamera cctv yang dia pasang.

Hyukjae sedang memotong-motong sayuran, donghae tersenyum melihat sosok hyukjae. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika melihat kibum menghampirinya. Donghae memerhatikan keduanya. Tangan donghae menegepal ketika melihat kibum yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hyukjae. Dari sudut pandang donghae, donghae seperti ingin mencium hyukjae.

Donghae segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon hyukjae. Matanya tak lepas dari notebooknya.

"h-hallo?" –hyukjae

"apa teman-temanmu masih di rumah?" donghae pura-pura untuk tak tahu teman-temannya masih di rumah. Dia tak ingin hyukjae mencurigai dirinya sedang cemburu karena melihat kejadian tadi.

"iya, mereka akan makan malam di sini" nada suara hyukjae terdengar ragu. "boleh kan?"

"aku tak ingin mengecewakan para tamuku. Aku tak yakin mereka akan suka dengan masakanmu. Ajak mereka makan malam di luar, di tempat kemarin kita makan malam"

'tak akan ku biarkan kamu semakin lama dengan dia, hyukki'

"Ya! Setidaknya makananku masih layak untuk dimakan" teriak hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum melihat hyukjae yang menghentakkan kakinya dari notebooknya.

"ya.. ya.. ya.. sampai bertemu di sana"

"mmh" hyukjae menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

"hyukki"

"hmm"

"I Love you"

"…."

"kamu tak jadi patungkan karena mendengarnya. Dasar bodoh!" ucap donghae dingin.

"dasar otak ikan. I hate you"

"I love you too"

Tuuuuttttt. Hyukjae memutuskan teleponnya. donghae tertawa lagi. Lagi-lagi senyumnya memudar karena melihat kibum yang sedang melihatnya ke kamera sambil menyeringai.

/

"apa aku bisa memesan makanan yang mahal hyukki?" leejoon mencari-cari makanan yang paling mahal di menu.

"donghae yang akan membayarnya, jadi pilih sesukamu" jawab hyukjae.

"apa tak apa-apa kita memesan terlebih dulu?" tanya taemin.

"tak apa, dia sudah mengirim pesan supaya kita memesan duluan, dia datang terlambat"

Setelah mereka semua sudah memesan makanan, donghae tiba dan duduk di samping hyukjae.

"maaf, tadi ada sedikit keperluan" ucap donghae ramah. "apa kalian sudah memesan?" donghae menatap hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk.

Donghae memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya.

"bagaimana kompetisi kalian apa sudah siap?"

"belum hyung, konsep dance kami masih kasar. Kami masih mencari gerakan-gerakan baru" jawab taemin.

"hari jumat pagi ini aku akan ke jepang. Kalian pasti tahu World Dance Colosseum final akan diadakan jumat malam ini dan WRO tour di sabtu malam . Mungkin jika menontonnya kalian bisa menemukan gerakan baru dari mereka" –donghae

[fyi,WRO (wrecking crew orchestra) adalah dance group dari jepang yg udah kemana-mana. Coba aja search di youtube, penampilan mereka luar biasa keren, tron dance gitu. Klo world dance colosseum semacam kompetisi dance tapi tingkat internasional. 30 top-ranked dancer dari luar bakal ikut tanding. Untuk WDC n WRO nya nyata ada, tapi ceritanya fiksi yah,hhe..]

"maksud hyung?" wajah kyuhyun mendadak sumringah.

"kebetulan yang mengurus acaranya temanku, jadi aku sudah memesan tiket padanya. Dan juga aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk kalian."

"wow. Hyung tidak bercanda kan?" leejoon antusias dengan apa yang diucapkan donghae.

"aku tak salah dengar kan hyung?" taemin ingin memastikan jika pendengerannya masih bagus.

"penerbangan jumat pagi pukul 9 aku harap tak ada yang datang telat" donghae tersenyum. Leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin excited dengan yang dibicarakan donghae. kibum hanya diam, susah untuk mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sedangkan hyukjae memandang donghae tak percaya.

"apa?" tanya donghae. hyukjae tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Speechlees. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia bingung harus bilang apa. Dia tak percaya donghae akan berbuat seperti ini untuk dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, makanan mereka datang. Mereka memakan makan-makanan mereka.

"oh, iya, hyung, berapa lama kita di jepang?" tanya taemin.

"ah, iya, kalian sampai minggu. Tapi aku dan hyukjae akan pulang hari senin, aku masi ada perlu dengannya"

"ah hyung! Ingin mengajak hyukjae hyung untuk bulan madu?" goda taemin.

Hyukjae tersedak mendengar ucapan taemin. Donghae dan kibum memberikan gelas berisi air putih kepada hyukjae.

"tidak usah, aku punya gelasku sendiri" hyukjae mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya. Tanpa hyukjae sadari, donghae menatap tajam kibum.

leejoon yang duduk diantara kyuhyun dan taemin, merangkul mereka berdua, agar kepala mereka mendekat dengannya dan berbisik. "jika tatapan mereka bisa memancarkan sinar laser, mungkin kibum akan terbunuh"

kyuhyun dan taemin tertawa geli.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae menarik dagu hyukjae agar hyukjae menatapnya.

"benar kamu tak apa-apa?" hyukjae bisa menatap mata donghae langsung. Mata donghae seperti lautan yang dalam, begitu tenang dan menyejukkan.

'tentu saja apa-apa, kamu membuatku malu'

Hyukjae menggelangkan kepalanya lagi, dan berpaling. Melanjutkan lagi makannya. Kibum memerhatikan hyukjae yang sedang tersipu malu. Sedangkan leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin menyaksikan mereka bertiga seperti sedang menonton drama.

/

To be continued..

/

A/n:

Muehehe.. update kilat.. moga suka.. dan ada pemain baruuu.. introducing for the first time, Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew.. hha, gak pertama kali juga sih..

Oke.. oke.. langsung balas review aja ya..

Guuuyyysss… r u readyyyy?

Hyuk, hae, joon, bum, kyu, tae: readyyyyyyy…

/

Hyuk: chapter 8 is UP..

Hae: yo!

Joon: dan kita kedatangan pemain baru. Ayaaaaaam..

On: yoyoyo..

Tae: hi, hyung!

Bum: tak usah basa-basi, langsung balas review

Kyu: yupz. Review akan dibalas sesuai urutan yang pertama ngereview.. dan urutan dari kita, hyuk, hae, joon, bum, kyu, tae, onew..

Hyuk: review pertama dari, **reaRelf-ssi, **mmh balasnya apa ya,, ya semoga hyuk bisa balas cintanya si ikan.. berdoa saja..

Hae: hi, **casanova indah-ssi, ** hha.. haehyuk moment harus selalu dbest dong.. hae memang kereeen..

hyuk, joon, bum, kyu, tae, onew: mulai deh narsisnya..

Joon: next, **bluerissing-ssi,, **untuk saat ini hyukki blum suka, tapi udah mulai tanda-tanda sih..

Bum: next review from **lenyclouds-ssi,, **hae hanya sok perhatian aja bikinin hyukki studio dance.. sip, leny-ssi, I'm good boy..

Kyu: **one-ssi, **hha.. terima kasih juga sudah membaca ff ini, kita juga merasa dihargain, hhe..

Tae: hi, **Amandhharu0522-ssi, **hae hyung emang selalu romantis,, yo, smangat!

Hae: gomawo taeminni

Tae: bayar!

On: **sullhaehyuk-ssi, **mungkin kapan-kapan,hha.. mari kita berdoa bersama.. hhe

Hyuk: bummi, kata **hera3424-ssi, **jangan ganggu eunhae, bersikaplah seperti jooni

Joon: aku memang panutan setiap orang

Bum: diam!

Hae: annyeong **JewELFishy-Anchofish-ssi, **gomawo doanya.. haehyuk long last! Kyu memang perannya tak penting jadi jarang muncul

Kyu: kalau tak ada aku, tak akan rame!

Hae: untuk rate, mungkin akan stay di T aja, mianhae ^^

Joon: **lee minji elf-ssi, **terima kasih! Semoga chapter depan hubungan mereka membaik..

Bum: **Anonymouss-ssi, **setiap orang pasti punya rencana, hha.. hae gak sandiwara. Hae yang mengejar hyuk. Chapter depan bayangin aja, cheesy thing versi hae yang dingin kayak gimana..

Hae: sstt..

Kyu: hi **fetwelve-ssi, **gomawo.. untuk chapter ini hyuk emang ogah-ogahan.. tapi siapa tahu malah nanti hyuk yang gak mau jauh dari hae.. hha

Hyuk: sstt..

Tae: **Lee Eun Jae-ssi, **terima kasiiiiiih.. saya memang keren..

Hae: hyung yang keren, taemin!

Tae: whatever! Kurang ajar aja kalau hyuk masih selingkuh ma bummi, hae hyung udah baik gitu..

On: **iss sie jewels-ssi, **terima kasiiiiiih.. dah dilanjuuuutttt…

Hyuk: **Arum Junnie-ssi, **ya.. ya.. hae memang suami yang baik..

Hae: hyukki, kenapa seperti yang tidak ikhlas huh? Ok next, **dhian930715ELF-ssi, **terima kasiiiih.. hyuk pasti bakal suka dengankuuu..

Joon: **kaguya-ssi, **thanks! Leejoon memang keren! Tidak ada duanya!

hyuk, hae, bum, kyu, tae, onew: *roll eyes

Bum: **Aulia-ssi, **terima kasih! Ne, dah dilanjuut..

Kyu: **Leedongwook5-ssi, **sip.. terima kasiiih..

Tae: **RianaClouds-ssi, **hha.. tapi kasihan hae hyung, masih harus mengejar cinta hyukki hyung..

On: annyeong **MingMin-ssi, **terima kasih.. author-nim emang suka malas baca ulang, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo, mohon dimengerti *bow. Tanda-tanda hyuk menerima hae hyung sudah ada, dan untuk kibum, mungkin masih menjadi rahasia, hha

Hyuk: **Daevict024-ssi, **siap! Dilanjut!

Hae:yaaah, **Arit291-ssi, **kemana saja? yosh, selamat membaca mundur.. hha

Joon: **MyNENG'phantom-ssi, **ckck.. *geleng-geleng kepala

Bum: **BooFishy-ssi, **ckck.. *geleng-geleng kepala

Joon: kenapa mereka begitu percaya diri sekali?

Bum: entahlah,, padahal aku lebih baik dari hae..

Joon: aku juga..

Kyu: kalian juga percaya diri sekali.. ckck.. next review! **Pumpkinsparkyumin-ssi, **benar, hyuk masih jual mahal.. tapi nanti pasti kena batunya juga..

Tae: mian **icaiiank-ssi, **rate kayaknya stay di T aja,, gak akan ada mpreg, mian lagi, kata author sih gitu..

On: review terakhir. **Dekdes-ssi.. **Yo.. terima kasiiih,,

hyuk, hae, joon, bum, kyu, tae, onew: terima kasih sudah membaca.. siyuuuuuuuuuu..

/

a/n: haduh capek juga balas kayak gini.. tapi author ngakak sendiri ngebayanginnya.

Oh ya.. ff author yg lain yg masih blum selesai, pasti author lanjutin, tp gak tau kapan, yg jelas setelah ff yg satu ini tamat..

Sip dah.. siyuuuu..


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9/10

"ini semua gara-gara kalian!" hyukjae berjalan tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari.

"salahkan alarmnya! Mengapa tak bunyi! Taemin, sudah ku bilang pasang alarmnya!" leejoon membela diri.

"hyung, aku sudah memasangnya. Hyung yang mematikannya!" tak mau disalahkan, taemin membela dirinya juga.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jadi kesiangan kan!" –kyuhyun

"aku terlalu excited, OK? Aku tak bisa tidur, lagi pula, kau tertidur lebih dulu dan bangun paling akhir!" teriak leejoon.

"kalian sengaja menginap di apartemen leejoon agar tak terlambat, tapi tetap saja terlambat!" hyukjae masih kesal dengan mereka.

.

"fiuh, untung tidak terlambat" hyukjae melemparkan badannya ke kursi setelah sampai di pesawat. Donghae membantu hyukjae menyimpan ranselnya.

Hyukjae duduk dengan donghae. kyuhyun dengan taemin. Leejoon dengan jinki dan kibum.

Hyukjae masih merasa canggung duduk bersama donghae. hyukjae melihat ke samping, kyuhyun sedang asik mengobrol dengan taemin. Di belakang, kibum sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Ipodnya, leejoon juga sedang asik mengobrol dengan jinki.

Hyukjae bertemu jinki ketika pernikannya dengan donghae, dan kebeteluan kalau jinki itu tetangga leejoon. Jinki, tapi dia lebih senang di panggil dengan nama onew adalah sekertaris donghae dan juga keponakannya.

Donghae sengaja memilih sekertarisnya seorang pria dan dari keluarganya, karena setiap wanita yang menjadi sekertarisnya selalu menggodanya tentu saja, siapa yamh tidak tahan dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki donghae?

Hyukjae memandang donghae, dia sedang membaca buku, sangat serius. Hyukjae memerhatikan wajah donghae. Matanya yang teduh, hidungnya, bibirnya. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini? Aromanya tubuhnya, Armani diamond, hyukjae baru menyadari parfum yang mereka gunakan sama.

"apa aku terlalu tampan untukmu? Sampai kamu tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu" ucap donghae, tersenyum pada donghae. Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

'oh my gosh, senyumnya! Hyukjae berhenti bertindak seperti fangirl!'

"ck" hyukjae memalingkan mukanya, untuk menyembunyikkan mukanya yang merah dengan melihat keluar jendela pesawat.

Hyukjae merasa bosan, dia mengambil handphonenya, tapi tak ada yang menarik. Dia mengambil Ipodnya dan mendengarkan lagu sampai dia tertidur.

.

"jepaaaaaaaaaaaang" teriak taemin histeris, dia membentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara sambil menutup matanya.

Mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di jepang dan sedang menunggu jemputan untuk menuju hotel. Sesampainya di hotel, onew mengurus reservasi mereka dan membagi kamar. Donghae satu kamar dengan hyukjae, leejoon dengan onew, taemin dengan kyuhyun dan kibum sendiri.

"WDC dimulai pukul 7, kita berangkat dari sini pukul 6. Aku dan onew ada keperluan jadi nanti kalian tunggu saja di lobby." Donghae menjelaskan.

"siap!" jawab leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin antusias, tidak seperti hyukjae dan kibum. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol. donghae menggandeng tangan hyukjae dan menariknya untuk jalan di sampingnya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan lepaskan!" bisik hyukjae, mengancam.

"baiklah," donghae tersenyum melepaskan tangan hyukjae dan merangkul pinggang hyukjae. Hyukjae berontak, tapi percuma karena donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang hyukjae. Dan akhirnya hyukjae menyerah.

Di belakang, leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin menahan tawa mereka. Kibum? Masih setia dengan diamnya.

.

Hyukjae sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan jas. Donghae duduk di samping hyukjae.

"jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja aku. Dan jika ingin keluar, jangan lupa untuk bilang padaku. Jadilah istri yang baik OK?" donghae mengacak-acak rambut hyukjae. Hyukjae menangkis tangan donghae, dan cemberut.

"aigoo, lucunya" donghae memegang hidung hyukjae dan tertawa keras. "menggodamu sungguh menyenangkan. Aku tak heran kenapa setiap hari aku semakin jatuh hati padamu"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke hyukjae dan mengecup bibir hyukjae kilat.

"I love you" donghae manatap hyukjae lembut. "aku akan terus menunggu sampai kamu membalasnya"

'aish, Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa tadi kamu tak menghindar?!' teriak hyukjae dalam pikirannya.

Hyukjae ingin menghindarinya, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. dia terpaku, dia merasa tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"aku berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa nanti sore istriku" ucap donghae sebelum pergi.

"Sialan! Kenapa menciumku tak bilang-bilang!" teriak hyukjae, melemparkan bantal ke arah pintu, dan saat yang bersamaan leejoon membuka pintu. Untung saja refleks leejoon bagus, dia bisa menangkap bantal tepat waktu, tanpa mencederai kepalanya {a/n: apasih bahasanya]

"hyung! Donghae hyung mencium hyung? Cukhae!" teriak taemin histeris, berlari untuk memeluk hyukjae.

"ck.. ck.. ck.. kemajuan kalian sangat hebat. pertama di pesawat, kemudian berpegangan tangan dan kini kiss. Hebat,, hebat,," kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan.

"lepas taemin! Ini tak penting!" hyukjae melepaskan pelukan taemin. "di pesawat? Aku tak melakukan apapun di pesawat"

"hyung, tentu saja dia tak tahu, dia kan sedang tidur, perlihatkan fotonya" ucap taemin bersemangat. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memperlihatkan foto yang dia ambil, hyukjae sedang tidur dengan bersandar di bahu donghae dan kepala donghae bersandar di kepala hyukjae.

Wajah hyukjae memerah dan segera merebut handphone kyuhyun, namun dia kalah cepat, karena kyuhyun segera menjauhkan handphonnya dari jangkauan hyukjae.

"itu sangat romantis hyung" ucap taemin gemas.

"sekarang apa lagi yang kamu tunggu hyukki? Donghae hyung sungguh mencintaimu" leejoon yang duduk di samping hyukjae, merangkul pundaknya.

"aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku" jawab hyukjae.

"apa yang hyung rasakan jika bersama donghae hyung?" –taemin

"aku tak tahu" –hyukjae

"mukamu selalu memerah jika sedang bersama donghae hyung" –kyuhyun

"kamu melihatnya?" tanya hyukjae kaget, dia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"jelas sekali hyukki" jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"jika kamu tak mempunyai perasaan pada donghae hyung, kamu tak akan merasa malu setiap kamu melihat matanya" –leejoon

"mengapa setiap kita berkumpul yang kita bicarakan selalu tentang dia?" –hyukjae

"karena tak ada pembicaraan paling menarik selain ini" –leejoon

"kompetisi dance kita lebih penting" –hyukjae

"perasaanmu juga penting hyukki" –kyuhyun

"mau sampai kapan hyung begini?" –taemin

"maksudmu?" –hyukjae

"pernikahan hyung!" –taemin

"apa kamu masih berpikiran untuk menceraikannya?" –leejoon

"dia sudah berbuat sejauh ini hyukki membuatkanmu studio, membantu kita mencari gerakan baru dengan mengajak kita ke sini, dia sangat respect dengan hobi dancemu. Dengan kata lain dia mendukungmu hyukki" –kyuhyun

"apa yang hyung masih menyukai " taemin menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi hyukjae mengerti maksud taemin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tak tahu. Aku lapar ayo kita pesan makanan. Aku sedang malas turun, kita pesan saja" hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berjalan ke arah telepon untuk memesan.

"aku ingin makan beef miso ramen" –kyuhyun

"aku ingin mencoba takoyaki, apa ada?" –leejoon

"memang ada apa saja? aku ingin udon" –taemin

"siapa yang bayar?" –leejoon

"tentu saja donghae hyuuuuung" teriak kyuhyun dan taemin.

"apa aku bisa pesan banyak?" –leejoon

"jika masalah gratisan, kamu memang nomor satu jooni" –hyukjae

.

Hyukjae, leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin sedang menunggu donghae di lobby.

"dimana kibum hyung?" -taemin

"dia bilang sebentar lagi akan turun" hyukjae melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 6, tapi donghae dan kibum belum muncul juga. Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya, mengecek apakah ada panggilan atau pesan dari donghae. tak biasanya donghae tak menghubunginya, biasanya donghae akan menghubunginya jika telat.

"dimana donghae hyung?" tanya leejoon. Hyukjae menggeleng.

"apa kita tak akan terlambat datang?" tanya kyuhyun.

"kata onew, dari hotel menuju tempat pertunjukan membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Kita masih ada waktu.

"coba hubungi onew hyung" taemin meminta leejoon untuk menghubungi onew, karena dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera pergi.

"tak diangkat. Hyukki, apa kamu sudah menghubungi donghae hyung? Dia tak biasanya datang telat" hyukjae menggeleng lagi. "hubungi" perintah leejoon.

Hyukjae menelpon donghae, ketika panggilannya di terima donghae, hyukjae berjalan sedikit menjauh dari yang lain. tak berapa lama, dia kembali lagi dan memberitahukan kalau donghae akan datang telat. Tapi onew sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel dan akan menjemput mereka. Donghae akan segera menyusul setelah menyelesaikan meetingnya.

"lalu mana kibum hyung, kenapa masih belum datang juga?" taemin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok kibum. Taemin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat kibum sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"kenapa lama sekali hyung?" tanya taemin saat kibum merangkulkan tangannya di pundak taemin.

"aku tadi mengobrol dengan temanku" kibum tersenyum.

"siapa?" tanya hyukjae heran, dia tak tahu kalau kibum mempunyai teman di jepang. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"apa kalian sudah ingin berangkat? Dimana donghae hyung?" tanya kibum

"dia masih ada urusan, tapi segera menyusul. Sekarang kita menunggu onew untuk menjemput kita" jawab hyukjae. Dia masih kecewa karena kibum tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak lama, onew datang dan mengajak mereka untuk segera pergi.

"kalian berangkat saja duluan, aku akan pergi bersama temanku. Kalian duluan saja masuk, aku akan menyusul" ucap kibum.

"kenapa?" hyukjae semakin kecewa. Kibum tak mejawabnya lagi dia hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah. Hubungi saja aku kalau ada apa-apa." Onew memberikan kibum kartu namanya. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil kecuali kibum.

.

"mereka sangat keren! Kemampuan danceku tak ada apa-apanya dengan mereka." -leejoon

"kamu merekamnya kan taemin?" -hyukjae

"tenang saja hyung, aku sudah merekamnya. Kita bisa mempelajari gerakan mereka." -taemin

"aku tak yakin bisa melakukan gerakan seperti mereka" -kyuhyun

"tenang saja kyu, aku tahu kamu punya bakat dalam dance dan juga kamu adalah pekerja keras. Kita bisa saling belajar" –leejoon

"onew, aku tak bisa menghubungi donghae, kenapa dia tak datang?" –hyukjae

"donghae hyung sudah ada di hotel, meetingnya baru selesai tadi." –onew

"apa dia menghubungimu?" hyukjae terlihat kecewa.

"ya, baterai handphonenya habis, tadi dia menelpon dari hotel. Tenang saja, dia tak menelponmu karena dia tak ingat nomormu jadi menelponku" –onew

"onew, kamu harus memberi tahu donghae hyung untuk mengingat nomor hyukjae bila tak ingin istrinya kecewa lagi." Leejoon dengan nada menggodanya.

"siap, aku akan mengingatkannya." Mereka semua tertawa kecuali hyukjae dan kibum.

"bummi, dimana temanmu?" tanya hyukjae.

"dia sedang bertemu kliennya" jawab kibum. Hyukjae ingin bertanya lagi, tapi dia tak yakin kibum akan menjawabnya.

Sesampainya di hotel, sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, onew mengajak mereka untuk makan malam.

.

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan piyamanya.

"bagaimana acaranya?" tanya donghae.

"mereka sangat keren, leejoon bilang dia punya ide baru untuk gerakan kita." Jawab hyukjae, "aku mau mandi"

Ketikahyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, donghae sedang membaca bukunya. Hyukjae berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Dia mengambil guling dan memposisikannya di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Hyukjae tersenyum puas karena kini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Donghae menyeringai melihatnya.

Keesokan paginya, hyukjae membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan donghae (lagi). Pembatas yang dia gunakan entah kemana.

"Ya! Kamu kemanakan gulingnya?"

"kamu yang menyingkirkannya dan mendekat padaku"

Hyukjae menyadari posisinya bukan di teritorialnya dan masih dalam pelukan donghae.

'Apa aku sendiri yang menggeser badanku dan mendekat padanya? Pantas saja terasa hangat. Ya! Lee hyukjae, jangan berpikir macam-macam!'

"lepaskan" hyukjae berontak, tapi semakin dia berontak, donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lepas" hyukjae berontak lagi.

"sshh, biarkan seperti ini. Aku merasa hangat"ucapan donghae seperti mantra, hyukjae mendadak menghentikan pemberontakannya. Donghae yang menyadari hyukjae tak berontak lagi, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kamu sudah membuatku merasakan betapa indahnya hidupku bersamamu. Saat pertama aku membuka mataku, yang pertama ku lihat adalah wajahmu, betapa sempurnanya aku mengawali hariku. Terima kasih hyukki"

Jantung hyukjae berdetak lebih cepat, dia takut donghae dapat mendengar jantungnya. Dia juga tak bisa memungkiri, saat donghae memeluknya, terasa nyaman.

.

Leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin sedang berada di kamar hyukjae. Donghae dan onew masih ada meeting, sedangkan kibum dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan temannya. Hyukjae merasa kibum sedikit menghindar darinya.

Mereka berempat sedang melihat rekaman kompetisi yang mereka lihat kemarin dan membicarakan konsep yang akan mereka gunakan.

Siangnya mereka berempat pergi ke Tokyo tower. Sorenya mereka kembali lagi ke hotel untuk bersiap-siap menonton pertunjukan WCO. Sama seperti kemarin, donghae tak bisa berangkat bersama, dia akan menyusul.

Onew menjemput mereka di lobby dan kemudian berangkat.

.  
"wuah, onew hyung, apa kita tak salah tempat duduk?" tanya taemin, onew tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini kursi VIP dengan spot view terbaik. Unbelieveable" tanya leejoon. Tak percaya jika donghae berbuat sejauh ini. Membayar tiket pesawat mereka PP, hotel mewah, kursi VIP. What the hell.

"donghae hyung dekat dengan ketua penyelenggara show ini, donghae hyung tak memintanya, justru temannya yang menawari tempat ini."

"woow" taemin takjub dengan apa yang didengarnya, masih tak percaya dengan keberuntungan yang dia dapat.

Mereka duduk dengan urutan kibum, onew, leejoon, kyuhyun taemin dan hyukjae.

Lampu sudah dimatikan, ruangan dalam keadaan gelap. Dan pertunjukan pun dimulai. Mereka terpesona dengan permainan dari para WCO. Saking terpesonanya dengan aksi dance yang sedang ditontonnya, hyukjae tak menyadari jika kursi kosong yang di sampingnya kini sudah terisi.

"taemin, apa kamu merekam? Aku lupa untuk merekamnya" tanya hyukjae.

"hyung, lihat gerakan tadi, aku ingin mencoba gerakan tadi. Ah, benar hyung, kenapa kita tak merekamnya" taemin mengambil handycamnya dari tasnya, dan mulai merekam.

"ah, hyung, padahal gerakan tadi sangat bagus, kenapa kita tak merekamnya dari awal"

"tak usah khawatir, aku sudah meminta ke panitia seksi dokumentasi untuk membuat copy rekaman acara ini" suara berasalah dari orang yang duduk di samping hyukjae.

"benarkah? Terima kasih" hyukjae langsung memeluk orang tersebut, tanpa menyadari siapa yang sedang dipeluknya.

"sama-sama istriku" donghae membalas pelukan hyukjae.

'istriku?'

Hyukjae melihat wajah orang yang sedang dipeluknya dan setelah yakin dengan siapa yang dilihatnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"mmh, maaf" jawab hyukjae kikuk. Hyukjae merutuki tindakannya, rasa gembiranya terlalu berlebihan, dia tak perlu sampai harus memeluk.

"seorang istri meminta maaf karena sudah memeluk suaminya? Itu keterlaluan hyukki"

"k-kenapa baru datang? Apa meetingnya sudah selesai?" tanya hyukjae, donghae mengangguk.

"bagaimana tadi siang?"

"seru" jawab hyukjae singkat. Dia ingin menjawab lebih dari itu tapi dia mendadak gugup.

"donghae"

"hmm"

"terima kasih"

"hmm?" donghae mengerutkan dahinya, seolah berkata 'untuk apa?'

"untuk semuanya"

"wajahmu akan terlihat ceria jika berhubungan dengan dance. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihat wajahmu yang ceria itu. senyummu, tawamu, membuatku lebih bersemangat"

"jika kamu ingin mendengar tawaku dan melihat senyumku, kamu tak perlu melakukan hal ini"

"aku tahu passionmu terhadap dance, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"terima kasih" hyukjae tersenyum dan memandang donghae. melihat donghae yang tersenyum balik padanya, membuat hyukjae menyadari, selama mereka menikah, mereka belum pernah sedekat ini.

"kamu bisa memandangku sepuasnya, tapi ku ingatkan, jika sekarang kamu memandangku terus kamu akan melewatkan aksi mereka" donghae menunjuk ke panggung.

'uh, oh, ada apa denganku'

Hyukjae segera memalingkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menonton dan tak mendengar tawa taemin yang tertahan, taemin mengabadikan moment tadi dengan kameranya.

.

To be continued..

/

Joon: WOW! 49 review untuk chapter 8.. daebak! Aku tak menyangka antusias para readers sungguh besar. Kita harus merayakan hal ini. Ayo kita ajak donghae untuk berpesta, biar dia yang membayar semuanya.

Kyu: ini karena acting dan penjiwaan kita sangat bagus. Aku penasaran, mereka suka dengan ceritanya atau karena kita yang main.

Joon: tentu saja karena kita!

Tae: peran kita di sini sangat membantu untuk menaikkan jumlah pembaca. Semoga chapter 9 bisa membuat readers puas dan semakin banyak lagi yang mereview.

Joon: walau peran kita di sini bukan pemeran utama, tapi kita punya peran yang sangat penting dalam hubungan haehyuk. Fansku menjadi bertambah karena karakterku di sini. Mereka suka dengan karakterku.

Kyu: ya, aku setuju denganmu. Kita harus dibayar lebih untuk ini.

Tae: tapi author kita sangat pelit, aku tak yakin dia akan membayar kita lebih

Joon: aku heran mengapa dia begitu pelit.

Kyu: coba berkaca hyung, hyung harus menanyakan hal itu pada diri hyung juga. *kabur

Joon: sialaaaaaan!

.

/

Hyuk: guys.. siap membalas 49 review?

Hae, Joon, Kyu, Bum, On, Tae : *tarik nafas ….siap!

Hyuk: good! Mulai! Review pertama dari **fatwelve, **annyeong.. menurutmu mungkin hae terlihat manis, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, percaya padaku.

Hae: hai **Edelweis.. **kibum sudah salah memilih lawan, aku bukan tandingannya..

Joon: hallo.. **hera3424.. **saya bingung balasnya, tapi yang jelas, kenapa banyak sekali yang mendukung si muka ikan itu? rrrrrggghhh..

Kyu: hoi **Fishy kece **kita bukan pelawak. Apa yang lucu dengan kita? Dan haehyuk moment lagi? Ugh..

Joon: kyu, mungkin kita bisa jadi pelawak juga untuk menghasilkan uang lebih.

Kyu: kenapa yang di otakmu hanya uang?

Joon: ah, tidak juga, di otakku kadang masih ada hyukki.

Hyuk: ….. *tersipu malu

Bum: STOP! Review selanjutnya, hei **lenyclouds **! kenapa kibum tak boleh suka denganku? Perasaan datang tak bisa di tahan, kamu tahu itu kan? biarkanlah aku menjadi diriku. Misterius..

Joon: ck

On: NEXT.. hai **JewELFishy-Anchofish.. **aku bertengkar dengan hae hyung itu sebagai tanda kedekatan kami. kami menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang kami dengan bertengkar. Semacam love-hate tapi aku tak mecintainya, aku hanya menyayanginya, walau aku sendiri tak tahu apa bedanya mencintai dengan menyukai, tapi, ya begitulah *bow

Hae: ?

Tae: hallo **iss sie jewels**.. aku juga bingung mau balas apa. hha

Hyuk: annyeong **Leedongwook5**.. tak ada yang special, seperti biasa 3 sekawan terus menggangguku

Joon, kyu, tae: itu memang tugas kami!

Hae: hai **Chen Clouds .. **muahahahaha juga.. chapter 9 review lagi kalau begitu, ok?

Joon: siaaaaaaaap **Mei Hyun15 ! **dah dilanjut..

Kyu: hai **SSungMine **.. knapa harus sama si muka ikan? Ini giliranku membalas..

Hae: hai SSSungMine, siwon dan key untuk chapter ini gak muncul mungkin chapter depan.

Bum: hallo **icaiiank .. **apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa semua membenciku? Author! Ini salahmu! Kyumin tak ada.. sekian *memalingkan muka

On: hyung jangan marah, minta maaf padanya.

Bum: tidak mau

On: yasudah.. hi **Daevict024.. **cerita sudah di lanjut ne..

Tae: hallo **Aulia.. ** ya, onew hyung hadir. Ne, cerita sudah dilanjut.

Hyuk: hi **KyuHae .. **gomawo.. kita emang dae to the bak, daebak! Semua akan terjawab di chapter depan, tunggu ne?

Hae: hai **RianaClouds .. **aku tak bau amis, aku wangi, aku memakai parfum yang sama dengan hyuk. Dan apa maksudmu dengan kihyuk? Haehyuk paling de best.. hyuk hanya untuk hae.. ingat itu

Bum: jaga hyukmu dengan baik jika dia tak ingin ku rebut

Hae: tak perlu kau suruh aku pasti menjaganya

Hyuk: …. *senyum-senyum sendiri

Joon: hi **One .. **hyuk itu malu-malu tapi mau,, padahal aslinya dia gak tau malu..

Kyu: hoi **Sullhaehyuk**.. hmm.. aku gak yakin kalau bulan madu mereka bakal sukses.. *ketawa evil

Bum: hai **reaeRelf**.. tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan pintar.. emangnya hyuk..

Hyuk: kenapa denganku?

Bum: tidak, mianhae, saranghae

Hyuk: … *tersipu mlau

Hae: ekhem..

On: geez, hentikan! Kalian sungguh mengganggu. Hi **Spring Diamond**,, sudah dilanjutkan ne,,

Tae: biarkan saja mereka hyung, mereka akan terus begitu. Review selanjutnya dari **love haehyuk.. **hi, seperti yang kita tadi bilang, mengganggu hyukki hyung adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi kami.

Hyuk: kalian selalu senang di atas penderitaanku. Aku benci dengan kalian.

Kyu, joon, tae: we love you too, hyukki

Hyuk: hi **lee minji elf.. **aku ini sudah besar, mana mungkin aku bersikap childish

Hae: hai **Amandhharu0522 .. **terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sepertinya kamu tahu betul siapa saya,hha

Joon: hi **Anonymouss**,, apa kamu gila? 100 tahun? Dan aku masih menghargai privasi, aku tak mungkin sejauh itu, lebih seru jika mengintip *plak

Kyu: hi **Me Hyuk'ah**.. menyerang hyukki emang keahlian kami, *ketawa evil

Bum: hmm **Arum Junnie **.. leejoon tak perlu dipuji seprti itu, dia hanya sok pahlawan aja

Joon: kenapa bummi? Apa kamu tak punya hati yang lapang sepertiku, mengikhlaskan orang yang kita sayangi bersama orang lain? cinta tak hanya membicarakan tentang saling memiliki. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar memiliki

Bum: ya.. ya,, ya,,

On: hi **casanova indah .. **sekarang yang balasnya saya gak apa-apa kan? saya sama gantengnya kok dengan hae hyung. Semoga hyuk cepat sadar..

Tae: hi **leehyunseok99**,, biarkan hyuk yang memutuskan apa yang terbaik baginya. Wah, omongan saya bijaksana sekali ya.

Kyu: ya, tumben kyu dan tae menjadi bijaksana begini, ada apa dengan kalian?

Hyuk: lanjuuuut.. hi **haelvoe**,, thanks for ur compliment..

Hae: annyeong **AndriyaniLim**.. terima kasih sudah menunggu..

Joon: hi.. **niknukss**.. leejoon lebih keren!

Kyu: hi **lee minji elf.. **hyuk memang harus dibuat cemburu biar dia sadar

Bum: ok ** !**

On: hi **MingMin.. **mari kita menonton bersama.. hha

Tae: betuuulll **pumpkinsparkyumin**.. hyuk hyung emang bodoh.. sepertinya kita harus membantunya

Hyuk: hi **Jiahaehyuk.. **kata leejoon atau kata kibum ya kemarin dia bilang hae seperti lautan, tenang sebelum badai datang.

Hae: hi **nvyptr.. **mian author-nim gak bisa update kilat..

Joon: hha,, tentu saja enak **dhian930715ELF.. **yang gratis itu selalu enak..

Kyu: hha..**hana ryeong9 **aku mendukung hae karena dia berjanji akan membelikanku game terbaru, ini tak mungkin gratis *ketawa evil

Bum: **wulandaydesy**.. no comment deh,,

On: kwaenchana **lyndaariezz**… semoga hae hyung bisa dapetin hyuk lebih cepat..

Tae: hha.. **IyaSiBum**.. hae hyung memang selalu so sweet..

Hae: ehem

Tae: uhuk..

Hyuk: haduuuh **Arit291**.. cinta segitiga, dimana aku yang jadi rebutan, ini sangat hebat kan?

Hae: hha.. terima kasih **Lee Eun Jae.. **bukan takut kehilangan, Cuma takut ada yang mengambil.

Bum: bodoh! Itu sama saja

Hae: aku tak menanyakan pendapatmu. Mian eun jae,, dia memang harus mengalah, hyuk milikku

Joon: siap **Guest!**

Kyu: sudah dulanjuuut **QnadarandaA**

Bum: hei **Sora Hwang.. **apa tidak bosan dengan haehyuk moment?

Hae: kamu sangat menyebalkan bummi, kamu ingin dibakar oleh readers?

On: haaiiii **fitri flames.. **ok, sudah dilanjuuut..

Tae: hha.. benar **imnavisay.. **hyuk sok jual mahal banget..

Hyuk: bals review beres,, fiuh..

Hae: tinggal satu chapter lagi.

Joon: apa kita meminta author nim untuk menambah bonus chapter

Kyu: epiloge mungkin

Bum: tergantung permintaan readers sepertinya, apa mereka mau

On: aku baru muncul beberapa kali, jadi aku ingin tambahan chapter

Tae: kita tanya para readers saja.

Author: dipertimbangkan..

/

A/n:

Annyeong, readers.. Sorry for my mood swings.. mood haehyuk author kmaren lg nurun Karena suatu hal.. *deep bow

Terima kasih banyak ma yang dah review, fav n follow, makasih banyak *bow

Author emang pernah bilang Feel free for comment tapi tolong ya,, bahasanya tolong dijaga *peace

Oia, author gak pernah nulis scene yg *ehem begituan, jd mohon maaf, jgn terlalu berharap lebih ma author yah.. *bow

Tapi kalau yang nyerempet2, mungkin author msh bisa lakuin..

Thanks buat sullhaehyuk, atas supportnya…

Oia, author penasaran,, bener kata kyu, kalian suka ma ceritanya atau cara bales reviewnya?

Siyuuuuu.. tinggal satu chapter terakhir..


	11. Chapter 10

Setelah menonton SCO, hyukjae dan lainnya makan malam di restaurant yang ada di hotel, kecuali kibum yang pamit untuk makan malam bersama temannya.

"kemana lagi kibum hyung? Selama kita di sini dia tak pernah bersama kita" ucap taemin.

Selama di jepang, kibum lebih sering meghabiskan waktu bersama temannya dibandingkan dengan hyukjae dan lainnya. Mereka sendiri tak tahu siapa teman kibum, mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"entahlah, hyukki apa kamu tahu siapa teman kibum?" tanya leejoon. Hyukjae menggeleng.

Mereka meneruskan makan makan malam mereka sambil membicarakan kibum. Da donghae hanya menjadi pendengar.

"donghae" seseorang berperawakan tinggi, dari pakaiannya terlihat dia seorang bisnisman. Hyukjae dan lainnya menganggap lelaki itu partner donghae.

"siwon" donghae menyodorkan tangannya dan mereka bersalaman dan berpelukan. "dimana kibum?"

"kibum?" gumam hyukjae, leejoon, taemin dan kyuhyun. mereka kompak memasang muka penasaran. 'ada yang tak beres' pikir mereka

"ah, itu dia" lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama siwon oleh donghae, menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk restoran, kibum berjalan ke arah mereka.

Siwon dan kibum duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Kibum duduk tepat di depan hyukjae dan siwon duduk di samping kibum.

"ehem" donghae memecah rasa canggung diantara mereka, semenjak siwon dan kibum datang mereka semua langsung diam. "sepertinya aku harus mengenalkanmu pada semua, siwon"

Siwon tersenyum dan lesung pipit terlihat di kedua pipinya. Dan kibum, seperti biasa memasang muka yang tak bisa diartikan.

"mulai dari sampingku ini" donghae merangkul pundak hyukjae dan di dalam senyumnya terlihat ada rasa bangga. "lee hyukjae, my beloved wife" hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. "dan disampingnya, leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk mereka, memastikan siwon tak salah orang.

"dan aku onew" ucap onew ceria.

"oh, aku tak mengenalmu, yang ku kenal hanya jinki" canda siwon. "senang bertemu kalian, hyukjae-ssi, leejoon-ssi, kyuhyun-ssi dan taemin-ssi" siwon tersenyum lagi.

"senang bertemu dengan anda juga siwon hyung" jawab leejoon. "jika boleh saya tahu, siwon hyung.." leejoon menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi siwon langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"saya teman kuliah donghae" semua mengangguk. "dan tunangannya kibum"

"mwo?" teriak leejoon, kyuhyun dan taemin. Mereka bertiga kaget dan langsung melihat hyukjae, ingin tahu reaksi hyukjae. Diluar dugaan mereka, sepertinya hyukjae sudah mengetahuinya, karena tampak di wajahnya tak ada ekspresi kaget. Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti ingin memberi kekuatan kepada hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap donghae dan tersenyum seolah berkata 'I'm fine'

Kyuhyun, leejoon dan taemin membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Hal apa yang mereka lewatkan!

_Flashback,,_

_Saat di pagi hari tadi.._

"_lepaskan" hyukjae berontak, tapi semakin dia berontak, donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_lepas" hyukjae berontak lagi._

"_sshh, biarkan seperti ini. Aku merasa hangat"ucapan donghae seperti mantra, hyukjae mendadak menghentikan pemberontakannya. Donghae yang menyadari hyukjae tak berontak lagi, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_kamu sudah membuatku merasakan betapa indahnya hidupku bersamamu. Saat pertama aku membuka mataku, yang pertama ku lihat adalah wajahmu, betapa sempurnanya aku mengawali hariku. Terima kasih hyukki"_

_Jantung hyukjae berdetak lebih cepat, dia takut donghae dapat mendengar jantungnya. Dia juga tak bisa memungkiri, saat donghae memeluknya, terasa nyaman._

"_hyukki"_

"_hmm"_

"_apa kamu menyukai kibum?"_

"…"

"_ku anggap diam mu sebagai iya"_

"…"

"_kamu yakin kamu menyukainya?"_

"…"

"_lupakan dia sebelum semua terlambat. Dia sudah bertunangan"_

_Hyukjae masih diam, dia kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. Air matanya menetes walau dia menahannya. Hyukjae sendiri tak tahu apakah dia menyukai kibum atau hanya perasaan sesaatnya saja dan hanya kagum pada kibum._

_Hyukjae menyadari, ketika donghae mulai menyatakan perasaannya, ada perasaan lain yang berbeda dari perasaannya pada kibum. Perasaan yang lebih hangat dan membuatnya merasa aman jika berada di dekat donghae. hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dan mendengar namanya di sebut, perasaan itu akan muncul. Hyukjae sudah menyadari keberadaan donghae di hatinya, hanya saja dia tak menyadarinya._

"_semalam, aku tak bisa datang, karena aku, kibum dan tunangannya, siwon membicarakan ini."_

"_apa yang kalian bicarakan?" akhirnya hyukjae mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada donghae dan menggigit bibirnya untuk tak menangis lagi. Dia takut dengan jawaban donghae akan membuatnya sakit._

"_ku rasa, lebih baik kamu menanyakan sendiri pada kibum" donghae menghela nafasnya. Dia membelai rambut hyukjae._

"_jika ingin menangis, menangis saja."_

"_tidak" hyukjae mendorong badan donghae. "seorang laki-laki pantang untuk menangis karena hal seperti ini. Lagi pula, kita harus merasakan sakit, untuk tahu bahagia itu seperti apa"_

"_ck, jadi kamu sedang patah hati?"_

"_tidak"_

"_de.. ni.. al"_

"_lalu kenapa kamu menangis?"_

"_aku hanya.. kelilipan"_

"_alasan klise" donghae dengan nada mengejeknya_

"_kau memang menyebalkan lee donghae" hyukjae mengambil bantal dan memukul kepala donghae dengan bantal "mati saja kau!" hyukjae terus memukulkan bantalnya hingga dia menyadari tak ada perlawanan dari donghae._

"_hei" hyukjae menyentuh kepala donghae dengan telunjuknya. Donghae tak merespon._

"_jangan bercanda" hyukjae mulai khawatir. Donghae masih tak bergerak._

"_lee donghae" hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan badan donghae tapi donghae masih diam, matanya tertutup._

"_ya! Lee donghae!" teriak hyukjae, confirm! Hyukjae sangat khawatir._

"_ya! Jangan mati! Aku tak ingin masuk penjara dan aku juga tak mau masuk berita karena sudah membunuh suaminya! Ya! Lee donghae, bangun!" hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pipi donghae._

"_aku harus meminta bantuan" hyukjae hendak turun dari tempat tidur tapi ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian terdengar tawa keras yang tak lain adalah donghae._

"_bwaahhaahha, penjara, masuk berita, pembunuh" donghae tak bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya secara lengkap karena dia tak bisa menahan tawanya._

_Ekspresi khawatir hyukjae berubah drastis menjadi marah. dia mengambil bantalnya lagi dan memukul donghae lagi._

"_menyebalkan! Sialan! Kurang ajar!"_

"_ampun hyukki"_

"_brengseeeek!"_

"_berhenti" ucap donghae masih tertawa. Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya, dia terus memukul donghae dengan bantal._

"_apa kau tahu, tadi aku mencemaskanmu, huh?" dia terus memukul donghae._

"_STOP!" kini teriakan donghae membuat hyukjae berhenti, donghae merebut bantal dan melemparnya._

"_dengarkan aku" ucap donghae tegas. "terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, aku bahagia karena kamu memerhatikanku" donghae mulai melembut. Dia mencium bibir hyukjae kilat dan kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi._

"_tapi, seriously hyukki, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ada pembunuh membunuh dengan menggunakan bantal, berita ini pasti akan heboh"_

_Tawa donghae meledak lagi. Hyukjae kembali mengambil bantal dan melemparnya ke donghae, namun sayang, donghae sudah masuk ke dalam kamar madi dan menutup pintunya._

_Flashback end.._

.

Setelah makan malam, kibum mengajak hyukjae untuk berbicara. Dan kini mereka sedang duduk di taman hotel.

"apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku? Aku akan menjawabnya" kibum memulai obrolan mereka setelah beberapa waktu keheningan.

"sejak kapan kamu bertunangan?"

"satu bulan sebelum kita bertemu"

"mengapa kamu begitu baik padaku? Mengapa kamu selalu ada untukku? kenapa kamu selalu membantuku?" hyukjae tak bisa menahan perasaannya, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganggunya terus.

"aku hanya ingin kamu dan donghae hyung menyadari perasaan kalian. Jika aku tak ada, mungkin donghae hyung tak akan bertindak dan menyadari perasaannya. Aku yakin kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan donghae hyung hanya saja kamu sering mengingkarinya"

Kibum memberikan waktu kepada hyukjae untuk berpikir dan menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"dan aku dapat pastikan kamu tak menyukaiku. Anggap saja aku adalah tempat yang bisa kamu datangi dan menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu. Aku tak pernah ada untukmu hyukki, aku hanya kebetulan ada saat kamu butuhkan."

"apa siwon hyung tahu?" kibum menggeleng.

"apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan donghae dan siwon hyung semalam?"

"kamu ingin tahu?" hyukjae mengangguk tapi kibum hanya tersenyum. Hyukjae tahu artinya kibum tak akan menjawabnya.

"aku sudah memberikan jawaban yang perlu kamu ketahui, hyukki"

"jadi kamu masih menyimpan rahasia? Ah tidak, bukan kamu saja, tapi kalian bertiga? Apa yang kalian bertiga sembunyikan dariku?" hyukjae menunjuk muka kibum

"meluruskan benang yang sempat kusut" kibum dengan senyuman nakalnya, dia ingin menggoda hyukjae yang sedang penasaran.

"ish" hyukjae berdiri menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi.

"tanyakan saja pada suamimu" teriak kibum sambil tertawa.

.

Dan di sudut taman, tiga pasang mata mengawasi mereka, menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk bisa mendengar setiap kalimat dengan jelas.

Setelah hyukjae pergi, mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka dan tersenyum puas.

"I see" ucap mereka kompak.

.

Donghae, onew, hyukjae dan kawan-kawan sedang berada dalam sebuah van, donghae mengajak mereka untuk bersenang-senang di pantai sebelum merka berempat –leejoon, kyuhyun, taemin dan onew- pulang ke korea. Sedangkan kibum berada di mobil siwon, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sesampainya di pantai, semua langsung berlari menuju garis pantai dan bermain ombak, kecuali hyukjae dan donghae. Hyukjae duduk di pesisir pantai, menikmati hembusan angin sambil memerhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kyuhyun yang mengejar-ngejar leejoon, karena leejoon memasukkan pasir ke dalam baju kyuhyun dan kyuhyun ingin membalasnya. Onew dan leejoon sedang membangun sebuah kastil dengan sebuah ember kecil –entah didapatkan darimana-.

Hyukjae tertawa karena leejoon –yang masih dalam pelariannya dari amukan kyuhyun- tak sengaja menginjak –dan merusak- kastil yang susah payah dibangun oleh onew dan leejoon. Dan kini, musuh leejoon bertambah dua. Onew dan taemin membantu kyuhyun untuk menangkap leejoon. Walau ketiganya, yang bisa dikatakan cukup payah dalam hal berlari, masih berusaha terus mengejar si sprinter leejoon.

Untung tak berada di pihak leejoon, dia tersandung dan terjatuh tengkurap. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan segera duduk di punggung leejoon. Onew dan taemin memegang tangan leejoon. Kyuhyun memasukan pasir ke dalam baju leejoon. Tapi tak sampai di situ, leejoon ditarik dan dilempar ke laut. Mereka bertiga tertawa puas.

"kenapa tak ikut begabung dengan mereka?" donghae duduk di samping hyukjae dan menyerahkan kaleng minuman dingin.

"menikmati lebih baik" hyukjae tersenyum dan mengambil kaleng minuman dari donghae. "hae"

"hmm"

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"semuanya"

Keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat. Hyukjae meminum minumannya dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Hmm, hubungan kita, pernikahan ini dan… aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku tak tahu, apa status kita ini, apa kita pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai pasangan suami istri, hubungan kita tak wajar. Aku tak mengenalmu, aku"

"kamu mengenalku, kamu tahu namaku donghae kan?" donghae mengajak hyukjae untuk bercanda, tapi hyukjae tak menanggapinya, rupanya hyukjae benar-benar serius.

"bukan itu maksudku. Kita ini, hmm, aku ingin, kamu tahu kita mengenalmu hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kita dan selama menikah kita, tak, arrgh, bagaimana aku bilangnya." hyukjae meremas rambutnya sendiri karena tak bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"kamu ingin mengenalku lebih dekat?" ucap donghae.

"mmh, mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu" apa yang dikatakan donghae sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan hyukjae, hanya saja dia terlalu.. gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"ck, apa kamu ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini?"

"mungkin tak ada salahnya jika aku mencobanya" hyukjae masih mempertahan harga dirinya.

"kalau begitu mari kita mulai dari awal. Kita mulai dari perkenalan." Donghae memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap hyukjae.

"hai, namaku lee donghae dan kamu?" donghae menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak hyukjae bersalaman.

"ck, bodoh" hyukjae tertawa dan memalingkan mukanya. Ini hal bodoh tapi hyukjae menyukainya.

"itu tak sopan. Kamu bilang ingin mengenalku"

Hyukjae akhirnya ikut menghadapkan dirinya ke donghae dan menjabat tangan donghae.

"hyukjae. Lee hyukjae"

"nice to meet you, hyukjae" donghae tersenyum.

"nice to meet you too, donghae hyung" hyukjae dan donghae tertawa, menertawakan tindakan bodoh mereka.

"apa yang kamu sukai?" tanya donghae.

"aku? Dance dan makan. kamu?"

"bekerja. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menyukai lelaki bernama hyukjae"

"cheesy"

"kamu ingin mengenalku kan?" donghae membela dirinya. "apa yang ingin kamu tahu lagi tentangku?"

Mereka mengobrol dan saling bertukar apa yang mereka sukai dan tidak disukai oleh mereka. Kadang hyukjae memukul donghae karena donghae terus mengucapkan cheesy things. Ketika mereka mulai saling mengejek lagi, bukan amarah yang datang, melainkan tawa yang terlepas bebas. Semua berjalan secara natural.

Hyukjae menganggap donghae tak seperti dugaannya selama ini, dingin dan cuek. Donghae bisa diajak mengobrol dan membawa suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Selalu saja ada yang mereka bincangkan.

Pertama mereka membincangkan hobi mereka namun berlanjut ke kegiatan hyukjae di kuliah dan pekerjaan donghae bahkan sampai ke film-film. Tema obrolan mereka mulai abstrak. Dan bukankah ini tanda mereka sudah saling dekat?

"apa kamu mau diam di sini saja?" donghae berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor oleh pasir dia menyodorkan kedua tangannya, mengajak hyukjae berdiri dan memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya untuk pergi. Hyukjae berpikir sebentar.

"ok"

Donghae memegang kedua tangan hyukjae dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Ketika hyukjae setengah berdiri, donghae memberikan sedikit tarikan saat menarik tangan hyukjae sehingga hyukjae jatuh ke pelukan donghae.

"ahhh" hyukjae kaget dengan perlakuan donghae yang menariknya secara tiba-tiba. Pipinya merona merah ketika menyadari posisinya. Hyukjae mendorong badan donghae dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Donghae menyeringai.

"makanmu begitu banyak, tapi kenapa badanmu terasa ringan? Berapa berat badanmu?" donghae menyadarinya ketika menarik badan hyukjae dan menjadi teringat saat menggendong hyukjae ke kamarnya saat hyukjae terkilir.

"kurasa 60kg, sudah lama aku tak menimbang berat badanku"

"kamu harus makan dua kali lipat dari biasanya"

"walau aku makan sebanyak apapun, berat badanku tak berpengaruh, 60kg adalah rekorku, biasanya berat badanku kisaran 58-59kg. Ku anggap ini kelebihanku, mengingat banyak orang yang harus selalu diet untuk menjaga berat badannya"

Donghae dan hyukjae berjalan menuju garis pantai sambil berpegangan tangan. Hyukjae mencoba mendorong badan donghae ke air tapi justru hyukjae yang terjatuh karena donghae juga mendorongnya.

"sweet moment" ucap empat lelaki yang sedang menikmati romantisme hyukjae dan donghae.

"akhirnya hyukjae hyung membuka matanya" –taemin

"si bodoh itu akhirnya mengalah" –leejoon

"ku harap mereka bahagia" –onew

"aku seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama" –kyuhyun

"eh, dimana kibum dan siwon hyung?" –leejoon

Taemin menunjuk kea rah timur mereka. Dua orang lelaki sedang duduk di kursi, sedang berjemur.

"aku penasaran bagaimana cara berpacaran mereka." –leejoon

"hmm, aku juga ingin punya pacar" –onew

"aku juga" –kyuhyun

"aku juga" –leejoon

"dan aku juga" –taemin

"dan kita semua pria yang kesepian" –leejoon

"hhah" semua mendesah secara bersamaan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Berdoa semoga mereka didekatkan dengan pasangan mereka. [a/n: amin]

.

Sore harinya, mereka semua kembali ke korea kecuali hyukjae dan donghae. Leejoon dan kyuhyun terus menggoda hyukjae mengungkit tentang bulan madu yang donghae rencanakan nanti malam. hyukjae langsung berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

Dan saat malam harinya hyukjae mengajak donghae untuk keluar, karena tak ingin bersama donghae di kamar semalaman. Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam mereka di jepang dengan mengobrol di atas atap hotel, menikmati nuansa malam kota Tokyo.

Bulan madu yang dibicarakan leejoon dan kyuhyun tak pernah terjadi. Hyukjae bernafas lega karena akhirnya itu tak terjadi. Dia belum siap.

"hyukki, ayo kita kembali ke kamar, udara semakin dingin, kamu hanya memakai kaos"

"aku tidak kedinginan"

"aku tak akan melakukannya jika kamu belum siap"

"huh?" hyukjae pura-pura bingung, walau dia mengerti maksud donghae apa.

"aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan"

"memang apa yang aku pikirkan?" tantang hyukjae

"apa aku harus mengatakannya?" donghae menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hyukjae. Seductive. Hyukjae memundurkan badannya sebagai pertahanan.

"a-apa?" hyukjae susah payah menelan air liurnya.

"jadi kamu ingin kita melakukannya? Apa kita harus melakukannya di sini?" wajah donghae hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari hyukjae. Hyukjae tak bisa mundur lagi.

"b-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"jadi kamu benar ingin melakukannya disini?" tanya donghae, menyeringai lagi. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"l-lebih baik kita k-ke k-kamar. Aku kedinginan"

"aku bisa menghangatkanmu"

"aish, stop it" hyukjae mendorong badan donghae dan berlari meninggalkan donghae.

Ketika donghae kembali ke kamar, dia melihat hyukjae sudah tidur. Dia tertawa kecil melihat bantal yang diletakkan hyukjae di tengah tempat tidur sebagai pembatas.

"kamu bilang ingin memperbaiki semuanya" gumam donghae.

.

Esok harinya, donghae mengajak hyukjae mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Tokyo. Hyukjae menikmati kebersamaan mereka, donghae terus membuatnya tertawa. Donghae memperlakukan hyukjae dengan sangat baik, hyukjae menganggap dirinya sebagai istri paling bahagia di dunia.

"hae"

"hmm"

"I love you"

Hyukjae mengecup pipi donghae dan berlari. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"I love you too" teriak donghae.

'arrrrggghhh,, kenapa aku harus lari? Kenapa aku harus malu? Payah' pikir hyukjae.

.

Sekembalinya mereka ke korea, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada beberapa yang berbeda.

Donghae tak memerlukan alarm lagi untuk membangunkannya. Karena kini dia mempunyai seseorang yang membangunkannya. Hal pertama yang donghae lihat adalah wajah hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya, membuatnya bersemangat menjalani harinya.

Saat donghae bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, hyukjae menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Hyukjae dan group dancenya melakukan latihan di studio dancenya. Hanya saja saat hyukjae sedang ada ujian selama seminggu kegiatan dance mereka berhenti sampai ujian selesai, mengingat yang ujian bukan hanya hyukjae saja, kyuhyun dan leejoon juga.

Setelah ujian selesai, mereka kembali melakukan latihan, namun frekuensi latihan mereka di tambah. Donghae sering mengingatkan hyukjae untuk menjaga kesehatannya, dia juga membelikan hyukjae suplemen agar hyukjae tetap dalam kondisi fit.

Hubungan hyukjae dan kibum, tak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih sering berinteraksi seperti biasanya.

.

To be continued..

.

.

a/n:

miaaaaaaaaaaaaan.. gak bisa ditamatin sekarang.. author belum kepikiran ma endingnya,hhe,,

tapi daripada kalian menunggu lama update dari author, jadi author publish aja ni chapter..

baru sekarang author bikin satu chapter selama beberapa hari, biasanya satu hari beres,hha..

mian juga author gak bisa balas review,,, tapi nanti sebelum chapter terakhir di publish, author bakal balas review kalian..

sorry klo banyak typo dan cerita agak sedikit kacau dan membingungkan,, hhe

siyuuuuuuuuu…

.

Kyu: ck, gak jadi tamat..

Joon: kita harus minta extra payment

Taem: apa di kontrak kerja kita tertulis?

Onew: emang ada kontrak kerja?

Taem: oh tak ada ya?

.


	12. Chapter 11

Pagi ini, hyukjae bangun seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, pagi ini dia, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tak menemukan sosok suaminya, pagi ini dia bangun tak berada dalam dekapan suaminya. Dia hanya sendiri di atas tempat tidur.

Dia juga tak mendengar adanya aktifitas dari kamar mandi. Dia mencari donghae, namun tak menemukannya dimana pun.

Dia berhenti mencari ketika perutnya mulai protes minta di isi. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menemukan roti panggang dan secari kertas.

**_Good morning sleepy head.. hari ini aku harus pergi Jeju. Aku tak sempat memberitahumu karena sangat mendadak. Good luck for ur dance battle today, do ur best ok.. love you.._**

Hyukjae meremas kertasnya setelah selesai membacanya dan melemparnya. Mengambil roti panggang dan menggumam tak karuan. Mencaci maki donghae yang meninggalkannya sendirian dan tak pamit.

"apa susahnya membangunkanku, dasar muka ikan, otak genius, huh, otaknya hanya sebesar kerikil, awas saja kalau dia pulang"

Hyukjae menggigit rotinya dengan kasar. "memangnya aku senang kalau kau datang, kau mau datang atau tidak itu tak masalah denganku"

"arrrggghhhhh" hyukjae menggebrak meja makan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk berangkat menuju pertandingan dancenya.

.

"hmm, juara 3, untuk beginner seperti kita, lumayan" leejoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum puas. "kita harus merayakan ini semua. Tapi nanti kita harus lebih baik lagi dari ini. Guys, cheers" leejoon mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"cheerrrssss"

"pengalaman yang kita dapat lebih berharga daripada kemenangan ini" tambah kibum.

"pengalaman kita di jepang dan kita juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu semua" -kyuhyun

"hyung, kenapa diam saja? apa hyung tak puas kita juara 3?" tanya taemin kepada hyukjae. Semenjak pengumuman pemenang hyukjae tak banyak bicara. Saat leejoon mengajak ke restaurant untuk makan sambil merayakan kemenangan mereka, hyukjae hanya ikut saja.

"taemin, donghae hyung tak datang, makanya dia kesal. Sudah biarkan saja, ini masalah dia, jangan mengganggu perayaan kemenangan kita ini" ucap kyuhyun.

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "toilet" ucap hyukjae singkat.

Hyukjae terus melihat handphonenya, berharap ada pesan masuk atau panggilan. Tapi yang diharapkan tak pernah muncul. "tak ada pesan, tak menghubungiku. Tak mengucapkan selamat untukku, apa dia sesibuk itu sampai dia tak sempat membuka pesannya."

Setelah pengumuman pemenang, hyukjae langsung mengirim donghae pesan, jika dia menang. Dan sampai sekarang, donghae tak membalas pesan hyukjae. Dengan mempertahankan harga dirinya, dia tak menelpon donghae, dia tak ingin donghae mengira dia meminta perhatian dari donghae.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat keempatnya sedang bercanda sambil menuju mobil yang mereka parkir di depan restaurant, hyukjae berdiri seperti patung, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. dia melihat mobil donghae melintas di hadapannya.

Donghae sedang menyetir sambil tertawa lepas dengan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. 'jadi dia tak membalas pesanku karena sedang bersama wanita lain? damn, dasar otak ikan sialan'

Hyukjae langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil donghae. tak mendengar teriakan leejoon cs yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa dengan dia?" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"cepat naik mobil, ikuti dia" teriak kibum sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari mobil donghae, namun donghae tak bisa melihat kehadirannya. Dia terus memerhatikan mobil yang ada di depannya. Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Perempuan dengan kaki yang jenjang dan wajah yang cantik keluar dari mobil donghae. perempuan itu tersenyum pada donghae. mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar sebelum perempuan itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Hyukjae kembali mengikuti mobil donghae. tak lama, donghae kembali berhenti di depan toko kue.

"dia beli kue untuk siapa? Untuk perempuan tadi? Lee donghae apa kamu ingin membalasku karena kemarin aku sudah bermain dengan kibum? Ok, kita lihat, sampai kapan kamu akan berbuat ini di belakangku."

Hyukjae kembali menyalakan mobilnya saat melihat mobil donghae bergerak maju.

"mau kemana lagi dia, ini bukan jalan pulang. Apa dia mau ke selingkuhannya yang lain? brengsek, dia punya berapa selingkuhan" saking geramnya, hyukjae tak sengaja memukul klakson dan hyukjae kaget sendiri dengan bunyi klakson mobilnya.

"klakson sialan!" hyukjae mengelus-elus dadanya.

Mobil donghae memasuki sebuah bangunan. Hyukjae tak ikut masuk karena merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Hyukjae membelakkan matanya ketika menyadari dia sedang berada di depan sekolah tingkat akhirnya.

"mau apa dia datang ke sini? Apa dia berpacaran dengan guru di sini? Aiishh" hyukjae tanpa ragu langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah. Dia mencari mobil donghae dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil donghae. hyukjae keluar dari mobilnya dan tak menemukan donghae. dia memeriksa sekitarnya dan handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"hallo" jawab hyukjae sarkastik.

"kamu sudah sampai? Langsung saja ke kelas 3-4"

"huh?" hyukjae bingung. Darimana donghae tahu kini dia sedang berada di sekolah, apa dia tahu daritadi dia dibuntuti?

Hyukjae terus berpikir sampai tak menyadari kakinya terus melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menuju kelas 3-4 yang tak lain kelasnya ketika dia dulu bersekolah di sini.

Saat dia menuju ke kelas, dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya, tapi saat dia menengok ke belakang, dia tak menemukan apa-apa. Bulu kuduknya harus merinding.

"donghae, jangan mengerjaiku, aku tak takut" teriak hyukjae.

Swiiiiiing..

Suasana hening. Hyukjae langsung berlari menuju kelas 3-4. Setibanya di kelas, lagi-lagi dia tak menemukan donghae.

"sial, apa dia mengerjaiku" hyukjae memukul meja.

"aku tak mengerjaimu" suara donghae mengagetkan hyukjae, dia langsung berbalik ke arah donghae dan melihat donghae yang sedang menyeringai.

"selamat atas kemenanganmu" donghae menyerahkan strawberry cake kepada hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengambilnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi, donghae duduk di sampingnya. Dia memotong kue dan memakannya.

"kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini? Dan kenapa di sini?" ucap hyukjae sambil memakan kuenya.

"kau tak ingat? Kita pertama kali bertemu di sini?" donghae menatap hyukjae, dan membersihkan mulut hyukjae dari krim, wajah hyukjae memerah.

"benarkah? Aku tak ingat" hyukjae melepaskan pandangannya dari donghae dan kembali memerhatikan kue, tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah menjadi bahan ledekan donghae.

"kamu tak tahu sekolah ini milik keluargaku? Saat itu aku disuruh appa untuk mengecek ke sini. Dan tak sengaja kita bertabrakan"

Hyukjae mencoba mengingatnya, tapi tak sedikitpun dia teringat.

"saat itu, kau memanggilku muka ikan"

Hyukjae mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Dan akhirnya ingatan membawanya kembali ke masa itu.

.

Ketika istirahat, hyukjae sedang mengistirahatkan matanya karena semalaman dia tak tidur. Tapi kyuhyun, teman sebangkunya tak membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Hyukjae yang marah mengejar kyuhyun dan ingin menghajarnya. Saat dia hendak keluar dari kelasnya, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, dia jatuh di atas badan seseorang. Saat hyukjae membuka matanya, dia langsung melihat sepasang mata yang membuatnya terasa tenang.

"hei boy, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi bisakah kamu berdiri, aku bukan tempat tidurmu"

"geez" hyukjae keluar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri. "heh, punya muka ikan saja sudah bangga" teriak hyukjae sambil pergi. Urusannya dengan kyuhyun lebih penting.

.

"aku sangat berterima kasih pada appa, karena berkatnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku juga memintanya untuk melamarmu"

"what?" teriak hyukjae kaget.

"what what?" tanya donghae balik, dia menyeringai lagi.

'Geez, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku. Permainan yang kita mainkan benar-benar permainan bodoh. Tapi, lee donghae jatuh cinta denganku sejak pertama kita bertemu. Lee, hyukjae, you are so irresistible,,' hyukjae tertawa geli dengan pemikirannya.

"apa yang kamu tertawakan?"

"tidak, apa kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta denganku? Sampai kamu berbuat itu semua?"

Hei, tapi kau berselingkuh!"

"hah?"

"siapa wanita tadi yang kau antar huh?"

"kau jealous?"

"tidak! Kamu sudah berkeluarga"

"so?"

"kamu sudah punya istri"

"dan?"

"kamu tak boleh selingkuh!"

"kenapa? Kemarin kamu berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"jadi kamu ingin balas dendam?"

"kalau iya?"

"tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau milikku?"

"huh?" donghae menyeringai, hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya.

'lee hyukjae bodoh, mulut sialan, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan. Oh my god, harga diriku turun satu juta won'

"aku milikmu?" –donghae

"hmm, ya, kamu milikku dan aku milikmu" jawab hyukjae gugup, dia ragu dengan ucapannya. Dan tak lama dia menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

"jika kamu milikku, jadi aku bebas berbuat semauku?" ucap donghae seduktif, tangan donghae membelai wajah hyukjae.

Gulp..

Tangan donghae semakin ke bawah dan berhenti di pinggang hyukjae. Donghae menarik tubuh hyukjae hingga tak ada jarak lagi. Hyukjae semakin memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"jadi aku bisa mengklaim dirimu jadi milikku?"

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat.

"h-hae, ini sekolah"

"jadi kamu ingin melakukannya di kamar kita?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi.

"ya, kau berselingkuh. Siapa wanita itu?" hyukjae mendorong donghae. mencoba mengalihkan perhatian donghae.

"namanya sunmi, dia keponakanku yang baru pulang dari amerika"

"hmm, k-kenapa kamu tak membalas pesanku?" hyukjae terus mencari kesalahan donghae.

"apa kamu marah karena aku tak membalas pesanmu?" donghae mendekatkan lagi badannya. Hyukjae mendorong kursinya dan berdiri, menghindari donghae.

"apa kamu perlu menanyakan hal seperti itu, tentu saja aku marah, bodoh"

"lalu aku harus apa supaya kamu tak marah?"

"hmm, aku ingin keliling eropa"

"ok"

"huh?"

"I said Ok, honey"

"semudah itu?" donghae mengangguk.

"bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu, keliling eropa hmm, mungkin perlu sebulan, kamu harus meninggalkan perusahaanmu selama sebulan"

"kurasa appa mau membantuku mengelola perusahaan, agar dia bisa mendapatkan cucu"

"what?"

"honeymoon?" donghae berdiri dan menghampiri hyukjae. Dia memeluk hyukjae.

'damn, pervert' pikir hyukjae.

"hyukki, terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"sudah mencintaiku"

Donghae mencium hyukjae secara lembut. Sweet kiss, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya ciuman yang mengisyaratkan adanya cinta di hati mereka. Ciuman yang menandakan hati mereka kini saling memiliki.

"I love you, hyukki"

"I love you, hae. "eh, dari mana kamu tahu aku mengikutimu?"

"jika kamu ingin membututi seseorang, kamu harus menjaga jarakmu. Mobilmu terlihat jelas di spionku"

Hyukjae tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"sepertinya aku harus belajar darimu"

"ck, aku tak akan pernah berbuat curang, percaya padaku, jadi kamu tak perlu membutiku lagi"

"janji?"

"janji"

And.. deep kiss..

"sstt"

"jangan berisik"

"nanti kita ketahuan"

"uh, jangan menendangku"

"hei, aku tak bisa melihat mereka"

"diam"

"kau yang diam"

Hyukjae dan donghae menghentikan kemesraan mereka.

"Ya! Jadi yang mengikutiku tadi adalah kalian, ku kira itu hantu"

Hyukjae membuka pintu dan empat sekawan jatuh saling menindih.

"uh, hyung sakit"

"kyu, berdiri"

"ini gara-garamu, kalau kau tak berisik kita tak akan ketahuan"

"satu langkah lebih maju, selamat" kibum, masih dengan gaya gentleman nya, mengajak hyukjae berjabat tangan, dan tak lupa senyum menyeringai.

"cukhae hyung" ucap taemin

"hyukki, apa aku boleh ikut berkeliling eropa?" tanya leejoon polos.

"bodoh, kamu ingin mengganggu honeymoon mereka?" kyuhyun menjitak kepala leejoon.

"tapi kamu tak perlu memukulku" teriak leejoon, menjitak kelapa kyuhyun.

"hyung, jangan bertengkar."

Leejoon dan kyuhyun saling adu hantam, kibum dan taemin mencoba memisahkan mereka.

Donghae mengajak hyukjae untuk pulang dan meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi, kapan kita ke eropa?"

"kamu ingin kapan?"

"secepatnya?"

"apa kamu tak sabar ingin melakukannya? "apa kita buat sebuah permainan lagi?"

"no!"

"kenapa?"

"aku tahu aku pasti kalah denganmu hae"

"hyukki"

"hmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

.

FIN

,

,

,

Tamaaaaatt.. sekuel kah? Hha..

Sorry, tak bisa balas review dan ceritanya tak sesuai harapan kalian *bow.. tengkyu buat dukungan kalian buat ff ini.. I love you all..

Sekarang kalian mau review atau tidak, bebass..hhe

siyuuuuu..


End file.
